


Flesh

by Redqueenswrath



Series: Songs 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Ice insertion, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sounding, Spanking, hardcore impact play, huge dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get kinky, set some time after chapter 16 (Control)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this it's own 'thing' because not everybody wants to read kink like this (and that's ok!). Set some indeterminate time after chapter 16. There's nothing even remotely resembling plot here, just a little over 3000 words of pure kink and smut. If that's not your thing, then I'll have another chapter up on the main story fairly soon, so just stay tuned!

Sam slipped through the bunker well after Dean and Castiel had gone to bed, his bare feet making less noise than a shadow as he crept down darkened hallways. His pulse was racing and his heart was thudding doubletime in his chest as he approached a door at the far end of the hallway. Drawing in a slow, deep breath, he steeled himself before knocking softly on the wooden door, just below the plaque engraved with a single word: ‘Gabriel’. 

 

“Enter.” Came the response, curt and to the point. Sam set his shoulders and turned the knob, his eyes downcast as he padded into the room. “Stop. Hands behind your back.” The voice, familiar and dripping with honey and sin, came from Sam’s left, just out of his vision field. Sam obediently locked his hands against the small of his back, instinctively falling into ‘parade rest’ as his father had beaten into him as a child. Behind him, the door clicked shut. 

 

“Good. Very good, Sam.” From behind him, Gabriel circled around like a lion sizing up a potential kill. Sam kept his eyes firmly locked on the floor in front of him as he was appraised. Gabriel gripped his chin and turned his head side to side.

 

“I thought I instructed you to shave carefully. You missed a spot.” The Archangel sneered and Sam flinched.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Gabriel  _ tsked _ and completed his circuit. 

 

“Take your shirts off.” Sam quickly fumbled with his buttons, starting at the bottom and popping each one rapidly until he got to the collar. Slipping the last button through it’s hole revealed the thin, buttery soft brown leather band with a bronze ring that Sam was wearing. Gabriel hummed appreciatively as Sam dropped the button down and pulled his black t-shirt off over his head. The younger Winchester returned to parade rest as Gabriel ran a finger along the collar.

 

“Hmmm…. Trying to butter me up, Samshine? Not going to work. A+ for effort, though.” Sam’s lips twitched up before he could stop himself and Gabriel popped him on the ass. “Something funny, boy?” Sam shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” The Archangel continued his slow inspection, and Sam’s cock throbbed eagerly. They had talked through how this was going to go down, but it was still their first scene and Sam was practically vibrating with anticipation.  

 

Gabriel, too-observant asshole that he was, noticed Sam’s jeans were already verging on too tight. He popped the taller man on the ass just to see him jump. 

 

“Well, well, well. Looks like Sammy junior is interested. I’m not going to have to put a cock ring on you, am I? I expect you to be able to keep yourself under control.” Sam quickly shook his head. 

 

“No, Gabriel. I can obey without the ring.” Gabriel made a soft noise of approval. “Good boy. Lose the pants, but do not touch yourself.” Sam scrambled to obey, popping the button and pulling his fly down as quickly as he could to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure on his sensitive flesh. His cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach, and he winced at the sharp sting before stepping out out of his jeans and tossing them to lay with the rest of his discarded clothes. 

 

Gabriel circled him again, this time letting his fingers dance across the miles and miles of exposed skin. He almost stumbled in surprise when his fingers brushed the base of a silicone plug nestled between Sam’s ass cheeks. “You’re just full of surprises tonight, aren’t you?” He drummed his fingers against the flat base, causing Sam to jerk a little. “Get on the bed, hands and knees. Face the headboard. We need to have a….discussion… about your careless shave job and cheekiness.” 

 

Sam shivered but scrambled to obey, not wanting to incur any more punishment than he already had. Gabriel let him kneel there for several long moments, letting the anticipation build. He crept up behind his lover, letting his Grace keep his footsteps absolutely silent. Gabriel leaned down and breathed against Sam’s ear, getting a full body shudder and a surprise jump. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you? Disobedient, sassy, insolent. I do not tolerate behavior of this nature.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Gabriel tugged the young man’s hair firmly and Sam hissed.

 

“No, you aren’t. But you will be. Do you remember your colors and safeword?” Sam nodded. “Good.” Without warning, he let his free hand connect with the firm globe of Sam’s left cheek. Sam yelped and squirmed. Gabriel yanked his hair again. “Be still. You are being punished for your behavior, and I will add another five blows for every time you move. Do you understand?” Sam whimpered out an affirmative. “Good. We will start with twenty. Count them for me, and thank me for each correction.” Gabriel cracked his hand down again, this time on the right side. Sam groaned.

 

“One. Thank you, Gabriel.” Gabriel practically purred in approval. “Good boy. Here we go.” Gabriel started letting the blows fall quickly, alternating cheeks to bring them both to a lovely rosy hue. Sam whimpered and moaned with each crack, but obediently counted them out until Gabriel reached fifteen, and decided to cheat a little by popping his palm directly across the purple plug holding Sam’s ass stretched open. Sam howled and bucked. Gabriel  _ tsked _ again, affecting a disappointed voice. “And you were doing so well, too. Five more added on. Ready to continue?”

 

“Yes, Gabriel.” Sam ground out, locking his elbows so he was braced better. Gabriel landed the next five blows in rapid succession, avoiding the plug. At twenty, he paused.

 

“That’s the original twenty. What’s your color, Sam?” 

 

Sam whined softly and licked his lips. “Green, Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled approvingly.

 

“Good boy. Five more. You don’t have to count these.” Gabriel landed each spank firmly and chuckled darkly before striking the last one centered right on the plug again. Sam howled as the jolt slammed the silicone right into his prostate. He was shaking slightly and breathing hard through his nose in an effort to reign in the growing heat in his stomach. 

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Well done.” He stroked the reddened skin of his lover’s ass, soothing the aching flesh and causing Sam to tremble again. “Still green?” The Archangel checked, getting a firm nod in response. “Excellent. Your punishment is concluded, from here on out it’s just for fun. But I still want you to keep from orgasming until I give you permission. Can you do that?” Sam nodded again.

 

“Yes, Gabriel.” Gabriel pulled the human up to his knees and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to his chapped lips. “There’s my good boy.” The Angel carefully manipulated his boyfriend into the position he wanted, namely on his knees with his hands back behind him again. Gabriel retrieved a silk tie from beside the bed. “Sam, I want to bind your wrists with this. Is that ok?” He teasingly dragged the cool fabric over Sam’s chest, getting another choked groan.

 

“Green.” Sam hissed as the silk caressed his left nipple, and Gabriel flashed him a Trickster grin before tying Sam’s wrists together. 

 

“That comfortable?” The Archangel gave a gentle tug to check the strength of the knot. “Yes, Gabriel.” 

 

“Good. Now, how about your eyes?” He whipped out another tie. Sam eyed it dubiously before nodding. “I trust you, Gabriel.” Gabriel kissed him reverently before easing the silk over the human’s eyes, blocking the room out. “Thank you, Sam. I’m going to touch you with a variety of things and I want you to try to identify them. If there’s anything that you don’t like, use your colors. Understand?” Sam shivered at the dark, sinful tone Gabriel had adopted.

 

“Yes, Gabriel. I understand.” Gabriel kissed his forehead. “So good for me.” He murmured against Sam’s hairline. Keeping one hand on Sam’s shoulder, he reached for the first of the items he had set out on the night stand. 

 

Sam shuddered as the Archangel teased at his nipple with something soft. It was unusually warm and tickled a bit. Gabriel danced the item across to the other nipple, circling it playfully.

 

“Feather. One of yours, a covert.” Sam whispered, biting his lip. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. 

 

“Damn, kiddo. How’d you know what feather?” He traced the golden feather up Sam’s collarbone as he spoke.

 

“The primaries are stiffer, and the coverts feel smooth from your oil.” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“You’re too damned observant for your own good. Ok, next item.” He swapped the feather out for the next item on his list. He dragged the bristles over the reddened, hypersensitive flesh of Sam’s ass just to hear him hiss before running it up his spine. 

 

“Hair brush.” Sam ground out, and Gabriel popped him with it. The stiff bristles cushioned the blow, but it still got a long moan from the human. Gabriel dropped the brush and snagged a piece of fine grit sandpaper, which he scuffed across Sam’s nipple. Sam yelped and cringed away from it. “Come on, Sammykins.” He traced the rough paper across the tattoo on Sam’s pectoral and Sam whined again, cock jumping.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Gabriel chuckled. “Sandpaper, kiddo. One of my favorite pervertable household items.” He set the paper aside and fished out something new. In the interests of not giving it away too soon, Gabriel lit the wick of his candle with mojo rather than a match. He waited for a small pool of liquid wax to build up, then guided Sam to lean back a little bit. The blond man carefully dribbled the wax directly over Sam’s protective tattoo.

 

“AH!!! Yellow!” Sam choked out, squirming away. Gabriel immediately extinguished the candle and tossed it aside so he could steady his boyfriend.

 

“You ok, Sammy?” Sam hissed through his teeth as Gabriel examined the offended skin for any damage. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t think I liked that, though. Sorry….” Gabriel immediately cut him off.

 

“Samshine, that’s exactly why we have safewords. You did nothing wrong by telling me to stop. I’m very proud of you.” Sam blushed under the praise. To make it up to his boyfriend, Gabriel retrieved another piece of silk and wrapped it around the younger man’s cock, stroking gently. Sam moaned loudly, hips churning up into the incredibly smooth fabric.

 

“Si-ilk!” His voice broke in the middle of the word as Gabriel deviously drew the cloth down over his balls for a moment. “We green, kiddo?” Sam nodded, whining in disappointment as the silk was withdrawn. Gabriel softly clicked his fingers to summon up the next item. Sam drew in a shaky breath as he waited. Without warning, Gabriel drew his ice cube across Sam’s washboard abs and then up to his nipple. Sam howled and bucked, and Gabriel quickly drew back. 

 

“Green, for fuck’s sake green!” Sam bit out, arching his back to an almost impossible angle in search of more of the sensation. Gabriel groaned, pressing the heel of his free hand into his own cock before returning the ice to Sam’s skin. Sam shook and moaned, squirming and thrusting against nothing as his Angel traced the symbol for his name over and over on Sam’s flesh. By the time the ice had completely melted, Sam was a wrecked, panting mess. His forehead was dripping sweat and his muscles were shaking from the effort of chasing the cold.

 

Gabriel gave a shaky laugh. “We really must revisit that at a later time, but for now let’s move on. How’re you doing?” As he spoke, he unbound Sam’s wrists and carefully pulled them forward so he could massage them.

 

“Green, Gabriel.” Sam’s voice was starting to take on a distant, slurred quality, and Gabriel smirked smugly. “Halfway to subspace already, babe? That’s my good boy.” Sam shuddered against him. 

 

“Final hurdle, Sammoose. You’ve been so good for me. You can do this.” He guided his human back to lay against the pillows. “Blindfold off or on?” Sam took a moment to think about it, and when his response came his voice was soft and slow as molasses. “Leave it on, please?” Gabriel gave a pleased hum.

 

“Good boy. Now, knees up. I want you to hold your legs up and open for me. Don’t let go. Can you do that for me, baby? Put your beautiful body on display for me?” Sam obeyed, hooking his hands behind his own knees and letting his legs fall open to the sides, showing off the plug that was still firmly inside him. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the broken moan that welled up in his throat. He reached out and caressed the purple plug, nudging it against Sam’s prostate again. Sam’s breath hitched but he kept his firm grip on his legs.

 

Gabriel stroked the young man’s thigh. “So good for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.” The Angel gripped the plug and gently thrust it in and out just to watch Sam’s head fall back against the pillows as he moaned and whimpered. Finally, Gabriel slowly withdrew the plug and set it aside. He leaned down and nuzzled Sam’s thigh, letting his stubble scrape the sensitive skin there, before flicking his tongue across Sam’s hole. The human moaned desperately and hitched his legs even higher in blatant invitation. Gabriel chuckled against his skin, sending puffs of warm air across the loose pucker.

 

“Remember, babe. No cuming unless I say so.” Before Sam had time to form a response, Gabriel dove in tongue first and speared him open, tearing a scream from his boyfriend. The former Trickster thrust his tongue in as far as it could go, but he couldn’t quite reach the bundle of nerves he was aiming for. Rather than shift to his fingers, Gabriel used his Grace. 

 

Sam howled and buried his hands in Gabriel’s hair, pulling hard as his boyfriend’s tongue grew impossibly longer until it could easily press against his prostate. “Fuck! Gabriel, fucking hell!” Sam thrashed and moaned, reduced to nothing but cursing and begging. He could feel his orgasm building rapidly and he gripped his cock hard enough to be painful in an effort to stave it off. Gabriel hummed approvingly, setting off a fresh round of curses and shivers, before sitting back. The Trickster waited until Sam seemed to have himself back under some semblance of control. “Well done, Sammy!” he praised before diving back down to suckle at the tender sac. He drew first one, then the other testicle into his mouth and laved at them gently, keeping his teeth well clear as he worshiped his boyfriend. Soon, he felt the sac starting to draw up, and Sam once again gripped the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm.

 

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well. Once more, and then you can come. I’m so proud of you, baby. So obedient.” Gabriel finally grasped Sam’s cock and began stroking it. Sam was harder than he had ever seen him. The head was purple and dripping a steady stream of precum under the onslaught of pleasure and pain he’d been put through in the last hour. 

 

Sam’s breath hitched in the way that Gabriel knew meant he was close, and he clenched his fingers around the base once again, killing the orgasm. Finally, Sam sobbed brokenly and started begging, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Please Gabriel, please let me cum! It hurts, it feels so good but it hurts and I can’t take it any more please just let me cum!” The human whimpered through hiccuping sobs. Gabriel immediately released his cock and mojoed up some more lube for his own cock. Carefully, he positioned himself against Sam’s red and abused hole.

 

“It’s ok baby, just breathe. I’ve got you.” He eased in, gritting his teeth against the tight clench. Sam let his legs fall to the bed and wrapped himself around Gabriel like a limpet, pulling him even closer. Gabriel rolled his hips, grinding against Sam’s prostate over and over. Sam sobbed again.

 

“Come.”

 

Sam threw his head back and screamed until he went hoarse, bucking hard enough to nearly dislodge Gabriel as he painted their chests with rope after rope of cum. His hole clenched even harder around his boyfriend and Gabriel followed him over the edge, panting and gasping for air he didn’t technically need. 

 

When Gabriel opened his eyes, he chuckled at the sight Sam made. He was sprawled in a boneless heap, completely lax, with a blissful smile on his lips. The Archangel slowly withdrew, removed Sam's blindfold, and summoned up a warm wet cloth to clean them both off. He could have easily just snapped them clean, but he knew that Sam would probably need some extra attention as he came down off of the extreme endorphin high he was currently riding. He snapped them both into their favorite lounge clothes and tucked himself against Sam’s side, watching as Sam floated in subspace for several long minutes.

 

Finally, Sam cracked an eye open. “Hey kiddo. How was Jupiter?” Sam gave him a slow smile that said he was still quite strung out. He tried to say something and winced when his throat protested. Instantly, Gabriel had a glass of cold cranberry juice (Sam’s favorite) in his hand, complete with a neon pink krazy straw. He helped Sam sit up and cradled his floating boyfriend against his chest, helping him sip at the juice. Slowly, Sam polished off the drink.

 

“Wow.” The Winchester whispered, earning a soft chuckle against his ear. 

 

“Been a while, huh?” Gabriel asked, and Sam nodded. “You need anything, babe? Blankets? A snack? A movie? Dad forbid, herbal tea?” The young man huffed a laugh.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to put on Lord of the Rings, but just this is fine. I love cuddling with you.” Gabriel snapped and instantly his TV turned on and started playing the Fellowship of the Ring. The Archangel settled his human against his chest more comfortably and pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. 

 

“You were amazing, Sammoose.” Sam grinned sleepily and burrowed in deeper.

 

“Love you, Gabe.” “Love you too, Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sabriel kink-smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Betcha didn't expect to see another chapter for this particular smutfest! Well surprise bitches, I got the idea that the boys just NEEDED to have a needle kink scene, and this happened.

It started out as an off-hand comment. Gabriel had been suckling at Sam’s right nipple, his fingers twisting and caressing it’s mate, when he blurted it out. “Babe, you’ve got perfect nipples for piercings.” Sam laughed, Gabriel did something far too talented with his tongue, and the remark was forgotten in favor of a really good fuck. But two weeks later, Sam and Dean were at a tattoo shop to get their protective ink redone -you can never be too careful!-, and the younger Winchester found himself staring as a girl got a tongue stud. He shook himself and went back to focusing on the needle driving ink into his skin.

 

After that, it became such a prevalent thought that Sam actually started researching the process. He was astonished to find that they could take between nine and twelve months to heal completely, but even that didn’t deter him. The more he thought about it, the more it turned him on. He found himself considering making an appointment, but then an even better idea occurred to him. 

 

“Hey, Gabe?” The duo were hanging out in the bunker’s library. The Archangel was absorbed in playing Super Smash Brothers, and Sam was pretending to do research.

 

“Wazzup, Samshine?” Gabriel didn’t even look up from his game. 

 

“I want you to pierce me.” Sam deadpanned, and watched in amusement as cartoon smoke all but came out of Gabriel’s ears. Poor Yoshi got punted off the map by a rampaging Kirby, and the Trickster’s head snapped around to stare at his mate, jaw on the floor.

 

“You wanna run that by me one more time, Sammy?” Gabriel’s eyebrows were making a valiant effort at becoming one with his hairline.

 

“I want you to pierce me. My nipples, specifically.” Sam repeated slowly, as if speaking to someone who wasn’t all there mentally. 

 

“Like, just the nipples, or do you want me to run a piercing scene on you?” Gabriel seemed to finally get his brain back online, and it was Sam’s turn to pause. He had never considered making a scene out of it, but his cock jerked painfully in his jeans at the idea. He made the snap decision to run with it.

 

“A scene.” The human nodded firmly, and Gabriel regarded him with a mixture of pride and bemusement. 

 

“Whelp, you’ve come to the right guy. I’ve done plenty of needle play scenes in my day. Do you just want the nipples to be incorporated into a regular scene, or do you want a bunch of needles and you just get to keep the nipple bars when we’re done?” Gabe was shifting into Dom mode right before Sam’s eyes, and his dick gave another appreciative twitch. Sam realized that Gabriel was very much in favor of the latter scenario, and he suddenly wanted to please his mate.

 

“Lots of piercings, Gabriel.” Smooth as silk, the younger Winchester slid into his submissive headspace. Gabriel purred in satisfaction and stood up, striding over to Sam’s chair. He tilted Sam’s chin up to look at him.

 

“That’s my good boy.” He kissed Sam’s forehead, getting a needy whine from the painfully aroused human. “I need some time to prepare. When were you wanting to do this?” His soft but commanding tone shot straight to Sam’s prick, and Sam nuzzled at the Archangel’s stomach in response.

 

“Is tonight ok? I can talk Cas into getting Dean out of the  bunker for a while.” Gabriel stroked his mate’s ridiculously long hair. 

 

“Tonight will be perfect, Samshine. I want you to go eat something light, and then relax however you want to until I call for you. Can you do that for me, baby?” Sam nodded eagerly, already moving to stand up. Gabriel stopped him for a brainmeltingly hot kiss. “Go on, now.” The Trickster popped his mate on the ass to send him out of the room. He had plans to make.

 

A little over two hours later, everything was set. Gabriel had collected everything he would need -and plenty of things that he might not, but could be fun- and Castiel and Dean had been unceremoniously tossed from the bunker with strict orders to not come back until morning. Dean had groused until Gabriel forked over his black Mastercard.

 

“Go. I don’t care where you go or what you do, Samoose and I need some privacy. There’s no limit on that, go wild. Just bring my baby brother back home in one piece in the morning.” Gabriel cheerfully flipped Dean off and shut the door in his face. He rubbed his hands together and gave a rather ‘evil maniac’-ish cackle before setting off to find his human.

 

Sam, he discovered, had taken his order to relax to heart. Gabriel found him dozing in the hot tub that the Archangel had installed his first day in the bunker, a very worn and dogeared copy of The Return of the King dangling from his fingers. The Arch Herald rescued the book before rousing Sam with a soft kiss.

 

“Rise and shine, baby.” Sam came around with a bleary yawn. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. 

 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to pass out.” Gabriel toyed with the hair at the nape of the younger man’s neck.

 

“S’ok, Sam-a-lam. I told you to relax, didn’t I? Come on, we’ve got the place to ourselves.” Gabriel guided his boyfriend out of the tub and snapped him dry, instantly dressing him in a pair of soft green plaid lounge pants. Taking Sam’s hand, he led his human down the hallway and back to Gabriel’s room. Sam stopped short when he saw the rearranging that the Archangel had done.

 

All of Gabriel’s furniture had been pushed to the corners, making room for an honest to God tattoo chair. Beside it was a metal tray, covered by a plastic drape. Sam’s resolve faltered.

 

Gabriel caught the change in his human’s enthusiasm instantly. He wrapped Sam up in a hug, stroking his hands up and down his back. “Sammy, we don’t have to do this. You can safeword right this instant, and we can go watch TV in the den until our brains leak out of our ears. I can give you a backrub, trade lazy blowjobs, and just have a peaceful evening without Frick and Frack.” Sam melted into the embrace and let himself relax. This was  _ Gabriel, _ Gabriel wouldn’t force him into anything he didn’t want to do. The young man collected himself and peered curiously at the covered tray.

 

“Can I…?” Sam asked, reaching for the plastic. Gabriel carefully removed it, revealing a row of individually packaged needle tips just like those that would be used to administer a shot. Beside them was a neat stack of sterile alcohol pads and a pair of nitrate gloves. There was also a set of clamps and a long, hollow needle that Sam recognised as the kind used to thread jewelry into a brand new piercing. He relaxed further- there was nothing on the tray that he hadn’t expected when he had done a fast Google search about piercing scenes while eating. Gabriel rubbed his shoulders and smiled softly when he felt the tension in Sam’s shoulders let go.

 

“Color, babe?” He prompted. Sam huffed a quiet laugh.

 

“Green.” Gabriel beamed. 

 

“That’s my good boy. Go have a seat. I’ll be right with you.” Sam obeyed and was pleasantly surprised when the chair was warm against his bare back. Gabriel must have mojoed it, he mused. The Archangel in question was putting on the gloves. He smirked and gave one a theatrical pop. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re going to start off slowly. I want to warm your skin up before we get to the good stuff. Just relax, sweetheart.” The younger man nodded- he had expected something like this. He let himself melt into the chair. The blond caressed the expanse of bare skin in front of him, touching and teasing as he made mental notes about where the best spots for the more temporary piercings might be. He tweaked Sam’s nipples before laving at them with his tongue. Sam squeaked and tried to resist arching into the touch, but it was a bit of a lost cause.  

 

Gabriel moved on from gentle touches to running his nails over the flushed skin of his mate’s chest. The gentle scrapes very quickly brought Sam’s flagging erection back to full strength. With a dark laugh, Gabriel cupped it through the cloth at the same time that he nipped Sam’s pectoral muscle. Sam’s bitten off yelp morphed into a long groan, and then to a whine of disappointment when Gabriel drew away entirely. He squirmed in the chair.

 

“Be still, Sam. I need to clean your skin.” Gabriel ripped open one of the alcohol pads and set about sterilizing several spots. At first, the cold touch of the alcohol seemed random, but slowly it dawned on the human- every spot that his mate was cleaning, a needle was going. He shuddered in anticipation.

 

Gabriel fixed him with a sharp look. “I said be still. Don’t make me restrain you.” He said sternly.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I’ll do better, I promise.” Gabriel let the annoyed mask fall and gave him a small smile.

 

“I know you will, baby. You’re always so good for me.” Sam flushed under the praise, and Gabriel tossed the alcohol pad aside. He picked up the first of the needles and removed it from the packaging, then held it up for Sam to inspect.

 

It wasn’t as bad as the human had feared. The needle was actually quite small in diameter and was only about an inch long, not including the plastic bit that would have screwed onto a syringe. He drew in a shaky breath. “Green.” Gabriel gave him another room-lighting smile and brought the needle down to Sam’s left forearm. Sam blinked in shock.

 

“Did you think they were all going in your chest? Oh no, sweetheart. No, I’m going to make a lovely design using you for my very own canvas.” Gabriel smirked, eyes shifting to a dark honey with lust. The point of the needle touched Sam’s skin and he flinched a little. “Take a nice, deep breath, and slowly let it out.” Sam obeyed, his breath hitching when the needle broke the skin. Quick as a flash, Gabriel had it under Sam’s flesh and angled up to break the skin again about a half inch away. The needle lay flat against his skin, parallel to the bones. ‘ _ Huh. That wasn’t so bad.’  _ Sam thought.

 

“That’s good, baby. Well done.” Gabriel praised again, picking up the next needle. This one went about an inch above the first and was followed by a third. 

 

Sam’s vision was swimming and going a bit gray around the edges as he watched Gabriel work. Suddenly, Gabriel thumped him on the sternum, and Sam gasped.

 

“I said  _ breathe _ , Sam. If you pass out, I’m calling this off.” Gabriel scolded. Sam’s eyes flicked down in shame; he hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath. 

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel…” He whimpered. Gabriel immediately cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up.

 

“Baby, I want you to enjoy this. You can’t do that if you faint and smack your head. That’s all kinds of unsexy. Ready to continue?” Sam nodded, adding a ‘green’ for emphasis. “Good boy. Remember to keep breathing.” A fourth needle was set, this one up close to the elbow. Gabriel slipped around to the other side of the chair, careful to keep a hand on Sam’s skin at all times so the human would know where he was.

 

Gabriel repeated the pattern of four needles up Sam’s right forearm, pausing between each one to make sure that Sam wasn’t holding his breath again. He needn’t have worried, the young man’s breathy whimpers at each needle stick were slowly morphing into soft moans. Gabriel hid a grin- Sam probably wasn’t even aware that his hips were bucking off the chair or that he was panting in a way that made the Archangel’s cock ache. 

 

Patting the human’s sweaty chest, Gabriel gave his mate a trademark Trickster smirk. With his free hand, he reached over to Sam’s left arm and twirled one of the piercings. Sam immediately groaned, his hips coming completely off the chair. “Can’t have you getting too comfortable there, Samshine. We’re halfway there, you ready to keep going?” 

 

“Yes, Gabriel.” Sam hissed. Gabriel chuckled to himself. Sam’s eyes were so blown that there was hardly a hazel ring left, the color being completely swamped by black. He snapped open another needle and selected a spot on Sam’s right pectoral. Mentally, he drew vertical and horizontal lines that bisected the human’s nipple, then set the tip of the needle in the center of the upper left quadrant of his grid. The needle broke the skin, and Sam groaned. A small drop of blood welled up, which Gabriel quickly caught with a piece of gauze. The next needle went in the lower right quadrant, and Sam panted out something that sounded suspiciously like “Oh, fuck yes...” Gabriel hummed in response, a pleased smirk playing at his lips. 

 

“Endorphins kicking in, love?” Sam nodded, and Gabriel twirled another piercing on the young man’s forearm. Sam hissed. “Stay with me, baby.” A nod in response led to a new needle in the upper right quadrant, followed rapidly by the lower left. Gabriel stepped back a pace to admire his handiwork so far and noted with a surprised but pleased grin that Sam was so hard that the leaking head of his cock was peeking over the waistband of his sweats. 

 

_ ‘Oh, now THAT’S interesting.’ _ Gabriel thought, filing away his newest idea for a bit later. Stepping back around to the other side, Gabriel prepared to repeat the X-shaped pattern. 

 

Sam was a mess. He was soaked in sweat, dripping blood from several spots, and precum was pooling on his lower abs. Every muscle in his body was shaking, and all he could think was that he wanted  _ more _ . More of the pain-pleasure-sting of the needles piercing his skin, more of the throb-ache that they left in their wake, more of the fire burning in his gut. As Gabriel set the next four needles, Sam scraped together his last remaining brain cells and did some math. Four in each arm, four in each pec, and the promise of one in each nipple. Eighteen total. Not enough.

 

“G’briel…” Sam ground out. The Archangel froze, his hands in the process of setting up the hollow needles and barbells he had selected for Sam’s first jewelry.

 

“Yes, Samshine?” He queried. Something in Sam’s tone made him sit up and pay attention.

 

“ _ More... _ Please…” Sam hissed through his teeth, and Gabriel felt like he might cum in his jeans. He dropped the needles and grabbed for the base of his cock, breathing hard through his nose.

 

When he had himself under control, Gabriel tried to clarify. “We’ve still got the ones for your nipples, babe. We’re not done quite yet.” Sam shook his head slowly.

 

“Not enough. Please, Sir…” Gabriel choked. Sam had never called him Sir before! The kid must be  _ really _ deep in his headspace. The Archangel quickly pulled himself together.

 

“Alright, my boy. Since you begged so prettily, your Sir will let you have four more. Where would you like them?” Gabriel purred, his voice dripping with honey. Sam shuddered from the tips of his toes all the way to his hairline.

 

“Thighs…” He slurred out. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, but he hid his shock from Sam by turning his back to fiddle with the tray.

 

“Take your pants off.” Sam fumbled with the cloth, his hands shaking violently with the high he was riding. Gabriel quickly conjured up four new needles and cleaned two sections on each thigh, trying not to stare at how red and angry Sam’s cock was. 

 

“Breathe.” The Archangel ordered as he slid the first needle into position a handspan above Sam’s left knee. Sam exhaled, ending on a high whimper as Gabriel lined up the next one three inches above the first and broke the skin. Another blurt of precum escaped the slit of Sam’s dick. There was no doubt in the Trickster’s mind now- Sam had a full-blown needle kink. 

 

“Well done, Sam. I’m very proud of you. Two more, and then you’ll get your reward.” Gabriel drawled as he paced around the chair and into position for the next set of needles. Sam sobbed when the last two were in, his face a mask of pleasure as he whimpered. Gabriel stroked his leg above the needles, dangerously close to the young man’s painfully hard cock. Finally, he moved back to stand by Sam’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve done so very, very well Sam. I am pleased, and you may have your reward.” He set up the jewelry needles as he spoke.

 

Sam gasped brokenly, a tear trickling down his cheek. “Thank you, Sir.” He whispered, and another thrill of pleasure shot through the Archangel. He was getting dangerously addicted to hearing those words from the young man.

 

“Remember to breathe, lover.” Gabriel murmured just before he locked the clamp into place, drawing Sam’s right nipple up so he could slide the needle home. Sam didn’t make a sound, his mouth locked open in a noiseless scream as Gabriel removed the setting needle and screwed the silver ball into place. He dabbed up the trickle of blood, very nearly tempted to lap it up instead. He busied himself with locking the clamp onto the other nipple to distract himself.

 

“Last one, Sam. Color?” 

 

“Green.” Was the slurred response, and Gabriel stabbed the final needle through. Sam howled, his hips churning. For a heartbeat, Gabriel thought the human might have orgasmed completely untouched, but he was still agonizingly hard when the Trickster stole a glance. He threaded the last ball into place. He leaned down to nuzzle at Sam’s neck.

 

“You’re so close Sam, I can see it. Do you want to cum?” Gabriel huffed against the shell of his ear. Sam whimpered and nodded, eyes screwed shut. His mate chuckled again and slipped down his body. He blew cool air across the now purple head of Sam’s dick, drawing a broken sob from the young man, before swallowing the whole length in one go. Instantly, Sam erupted with a strangled scream and flooded Gabriel’s mouth with cum, which was gleefully swallowed down. 

 

When Sam’s aftershocks finally stopped, Gabriel released his cock and whipped out a camera. He snapped several shots of his completely blissed out mate before removing the temporary needles one by one. After each needle was withdrawn, he kissed the broken skin. By the time he moved on to the next needle, the previous one was healed. However, he left the lingering ache that each piercing would cause. The nipple piercings each received a healing kiss, bypassing the ridiculously long healing period. Satisfied with his work, Gabriel gently scooped up the strung out human and carried him over to the bed, where he was tucked in under a mound of blankets. Gabriel stroked his mate’s hair and waited for Sam to come out of the haze at his own pace.

 

The Archangel had almost drifted off himself when he felt Sam stir against him. Sam was growing alarmingly pale and clammy. Instantly, the Archangel snapped up some water. The younger Winchester obediently sipped it. Next, Gabriel produced a plateful of little nibbly snacks. 

 

“Hey, Samoose. I know you don’t feel like eating right now, but we need to get some calories into you before your blood sugar crashes.” Sam nodded and opened his mouth to accept the grape that Gabriel pressed against his lips. Little by little, Gabriel helped his mate work through the selection of berries, chocolate bits, cheese cubes, and crackers. In between bites, he encouraged the shaking human to drink a little more water. 

 

It took what felt like an eternity, but finally Sam seemed to be more responsive. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“You feeling ok, kiddo?” He asked softly. Sam gave him a shaky but genuine grin.

 

“Yeah, I feel fucking amazing. I didn’t think it was going to feel  _ that _ good.” Gabriel huffed a laugh and pressed his lips to the young man’s temple.

 

“Methinks that you’ve got a serious needle kink, babe.” Gabe realized that Sam still hadn’t looked down at his chest. “You gonna have a look?” He teased gently. Sam took a deep breath and peered down at the pair of silver barbells.

 

“Oh, wow…” Sam whispered. He went to touch one, but then he remembered the normal rule of not touching them for fear of infection.

 

“Don’t worry, I healed them. You can touch.” Sam favored his boyfriend with a blinding grin and toyed with the one in his left nipple. Instantly, he hissed and his cock made a valiant attempt at getting hard again. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Sam hissed, and Gabriel gave him a grin that was pure Loki. 

  
“‘Oh, fuck’ indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut from our favorite kinky couple! Warnings: hardcore impact play, blood (just a bit), Grace-binding, and a ridiculously large dildo. Because why the fuck not.

“I want you to Dom me, Sammoose.” Gabriel whispered in his mate’s ear as he brushed past him in the kitchen. Sam had to scramble for a handhold on the counter to keep the wave of lust from overwhelming him. Gabriel sauntered out of the kitchen, carrying a plate loaded down with steaks towards the dining table. The younger Winchester drew in several harsh breaths through his nose and willed his painful boner down. Gabriel was going to  _ pay _ for that.

 

Over dinner, Sam plotted. He plotted so hard that he completely missed the majority of the conversation. “Sam, are you well?” Cas asked after the third time Sam failed to grasp what the others were discussing.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m good. Just lost in thought.”  Sam shot his boyfriend a dirty look. Said Trickster-angel affected an air of innocence, complete with a halo doodle floating over his head. Dean stabbed at it with his fork, and Gabriel pouted dramatically when it deflated like a balloon. 

 

“Whatever, dude. I don’t think I want to know.” The elder Winchester finished his beer and reached for another. Under the table, Gabriel ran his sock-clad foot up the inside of Sam’s thigh, wiggling his toes against Sam’s stubbornly half-hard cock. Sam choked on his next bite of baked potato. Over the course of the next half hour, Gabriel continued to tease and bait the younger human in increasingly blatant ways. By the time everyone was finished eating, he was drinking his beer in a way that put his lack of a gag reflex on display. Sam had stopped even trying to talk when all of his blood relocated south. 

 

Castiel cleared the table with a snap and practically dragged Dean from the room. Sam got to his feet and stalked towards his mate, shoulders set in a hash line. Gabriel gulped at the dark look in the human’s eyes. Sam gripped the smaller being’s shoulder, pinching enough to make him squawk. 

 

“Go to your room.” Sam growled in his ear, and Gabriel shuddered from his hairline all the way to his toes. Sam squeezed even harder before releasing him. The Archangel scampered off. Rather than follow him, Sam made his way down into the dungeons, retrieving supplies as he went. It only took him a few moments to set everything up the way he wanted it. He hung a set of specially tooled leather cuffs from a chain embedded in the ceiling. Sam caressed the supple leather, double checking the grace-binding engravings and the strength of the buckles. Next, he positioned two stacks of books on the floor under the cuffs, about shoulder width apart. On a nearby table, he set a truly impressively long dildo. If stood upright, it came up to the human’s hip. Next to the purple monstrosity, he set a bottle of lube, a riding crop, a rattan cane, and a wide leather belt. The long-haired man unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He took a moment to just breathe, letting himself ease into the headspace he needed.

 

Satisfied with his preparations, Sam closed his eyes and focused on the bond he shared with Gabriel. He mentally wrapped his fingers around the shimmering cord and  _ yanked. _ Gabriel appeared in front of him, stark naked and looking both impressed and a little frightened. 

 

“Umm… care to explain what’s going on, Samshine?” The Archerald eyed the room with some trepidation. Sam picked up the crop and circled the other man, sneering down his nose at him. Gabriel seemed to shrink inwards a little under the glare. 

 

“What’s going on is that you are going to be punished. Your behavior at dinner was unacceptable.” Gabriel visibly paled when Sam cracked the crop against his own palm. 

 

“Sammy, I was just screwing with you. I’m sorry...” Sam cut him off by pressing the end of the crop under the other man’s chin, forcing his jaw closed.

 

“Oh, you’re not sorry. Not yet. But by the time I’m done with you, you will be.” Gabriel shuddered, and for a split second Sam wondered if he had gone too far into the ‘aggressive, angry Dom’ mode. But then the angel held his hands out, palms up.

 

“Yes, Sir.” The words slid off his tongue like honey, and Sam had to bite back a groan. He jammed the riding crop between Gabriel’s teeth.

 

“Hold that.” With his hands free and the other man briefly silenced, Sam guided his mate to the center of the room with a rough grip on his wrists. “Step up.” Sam commanded, and Gabriel obediently hopped up on top of the stacked books. The height boost put him at eye level with the human. Sam showed him the cuffs. “Do you know what these do?” Gabriel nodded. He had built them, after all.

 

“They will bind my Grace, Sir.” Sam secured the angel’s wrists in the cuffs and pulled the slack out, drawing his arms up over his head until there was only a little bit of give. A single word in Enochian caused the leather cuffs to glow a brilliant gold for a heartbeat. Gabriel sagged as his ability to access his Grace was taken away.

 

“Safeword?” Sam barked, yanking the crop out of Gabriel’s mouth.

 

“Kielbasa, Sir.” The amber-eyed man answered quickly.

 

“Good. What are you being punished for?” Sam circled him again, and Gabriel got the distinct impression that he was a fish being circled by a shark. 

 

“Because I was teasing you in front of our brothers.” Sam popped the whip across Gabriel’s left ass cheek, getting a yip in response. 

 

“So, you knew that it would make me uncomfortable, yet you did it anyways?” Gabriel gulped, realizing that he had just verbally backed himself into a corner. If he said yes, Sam would punish him for teasing. If he said no, Sam would beat him for lying. Sam snapped the crop again, this time across the globe of his right ass cheek. “Answer me.”

 

Gabriel hung his head. “Yes, Sir. I did it knowing that you would be uncomfortable.” Sam growled low in his chest. 

 

“That is a mistake I don’t think you’ll be repeating after this.” Without warning, Sam rained down a rapid fire series of blows on Gabriel’s backside and thighs. The angel howled and thrashed. As suddenly as it had begun, the blows stopped, leaving Gabriel gasping and dangling from the cuffs. Despite -or perhaps because of- the pain, Gabriel’s cock had gone from flaccid to achingly hard in seconds. Sam  _ tsked. _

 

“Hmm… I don’t think that this crop is going to be enough. You seem to enjoy it far too much. What a pity.” Sam idly traced the whip down Gabriel’s chest, pausing to pop it over each nipple. Gabriel shrieked and bucked. “Yes, we’re going to have to switch to something a bit stronger. Don’t go anywhere.” The human smirked and strode over to the table, which was just out of Gabriel’s line of sight. The angel struggled to get his feet under him as he waited helplessly. 

 

Behind him, Sam popped the lube open and spread a generous amount on the crown of the dildo. He pocketed the lube and retrieved the cane. Creeping along with the stealth of a man who spent his entire life hunting, he was directly behind Gabriel before the angel realized it. Gabriel jumped when Sam’s breath tickled the nape of his neck. Sam chuckled darkly and positioned the false cock so that it was brushing Gabriel’s tailbone.

 

With his lips against the blond’s ear, Sam teased the other man’s furled hole. “Now, if you weren’t all bound up and helpless, I’d just slam this monster straight into that tight ass of yours. But since you’re powered down...practically  _ human, _ I’ll show you a little mercy.” The word ‘mercy’ was dripping with sarcasm. Sam pressed his lubed finger tip into Gabriel’s ass. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, angel. It’s the only prep you’re going to get, so do a good job.” 

 

Obediently, Gabriel squirmed and wiggled, trying to work himself down on his mate’s hand. It was much harder than he thought it would be, but the small amount of slack in the chain allowed for short thrusts only. Sam added a second finger abruptly, drawing a whimper from the angel, who redoubled his efforts. A third digit joined the stretch and Sam maliciously twisted his fingers into Gabriel’s prostate before withdrawing them entirely. Gabriel whined at the loss, breaking off into a high keen when Sam cracked the cane across his ass. 

 

“This is a punishment, angel, or had you forgotten?” Sam struck him with the cane again and again, creating a series of parallel welts on Gabriel’s already red and tender skin. Gabriel shrieked and arched his back, trying to cringe away. Sam responding laugh came close to demonic sounding. 

 

“You’re not getting away, Gabriel. You’re completely at my mercy. And I am going to  _ break _ you.” Gabriel’s eyes flew open, an edge of true fear showing through. Sam drew up behind him, pressing them together from shoulder to hip. He reached around and tweaked a puffy nipple almost playfully.

 

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll put you back together when I’m done.” The voice in his ear was softer, more tender, and Gabriel recognized it as Sam letting his Dom mask drop for just a moment. The Archangel drew in a shuddering breath and nodded almost imperceptibly, the barest hint of movement giving permission for the scene to continue. Sam’s lips brushed his neck as he stepped away, swishing the cane through the air theatrically before raining down a half-dozen blows in rapid succession. Gabriel howled and bucked with each one, torn between trying to escape the blazing pain and desperately wanting more. 

 

Sam’s hand on his hip stilled him. The human guided him back and forced him down on the length of purple silicone, penetrating his lubed hole. Gabriel groaned, his head falling forward. “Stay still. I expect you to keep this inside you. If you fail, the consequences will be… uncomfortable.” Sam drawled.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Gabriel hissed, trying to force his body to relax and accept the intrusion. The dildo in him was even thicker than Sam’s cock, which was nothing to sneer at. The Winchester allowed him a few heartbeats to grow accustomed to the girth before returning to caning him. The blows were coming slower, but that just allowed for the heat to blossom between strikes, and Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was a mercy or torture. Each blow drew a shriek or bitten off curse from the angel, and it was music to Sam’s ears.

 

Setting the cane aside, Sam pressed himself against the angel’s tender ass again. Gabriel moaned brokenly when Sam’s denim-clad erection made contact with his inflamed skin. Sam kissed his shoulder before dropping to his knees.

 

“Lift up.” Sam tapped the angel’s left heel. Gabriel obediently shifted his weight as best he could and picked his foot up. Sam removed the first book and guided his foot back down. “Other one.” The process was repeated, and Gabriel found himself having to stand on the balls of his feet to keep from dangling from the cuffs. Even so, gravity dragged him further down on the purple monstrosity in his ass. Suddenly, the whole plan coalesced in his pain-fogged mind and Gabriel moaned desperately. Sam chuckled, dark and slow like molasses, before picking up the cane.

 

“Ah, so it seems that you’ve figured out what’s going to happen. I was wondering how long it would take you. Such a smart boy.” Sam’s tone was again dripping with sarcasm. “So, what do you think? Cane, or belt?” Gabriel hesitated, not sure if it was a rhetorical question.

 

“You can answer.” Sam leaned against the wall as he watched Gabriel war with himself, cane in his left hand and belt in his right.

 

“Belt, Sir.” Gabriel whispered. Sam cocked an eyebrow but dropped the cane as he stepped closer. He doubled the belt over in his hand and swung. The leather met Gabriel’s already scarlet asscheek with a resounding crack that was accompanied by a true, full-throated scream. Sam followed it up with another blow to the back of his thighs, watching in fascination as the first belt mark bruised nearly instantly. He waited several heartbeats before swinging again, giving the opposite cheek a matching mark. The fourth blow landed back down on his thighs and Gabriel gave a sobbing scream. 

 

Sam caressed the bruising skin, privately wondering if he could get in another round of blows without breaking the skin. Gabriel could just heal himself once the cuffs were released, but Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to push quite  _ that _ far. He removed another pair of books, leaving Gabriel up on his tiptoes while the silicone cock sank even deeper into his ass. Gabriel sobbed again, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. 

 

“Belt, or hand?” Sam asked softly. Gabriel shuddered from head to toe, his cock throbbing painfully. 

 

“Belt, Sir.” Sam’s eyebrows shot skyward.

 

“You’ll bleed if I keep that up.” He cautioned. Gabriel nodded, despite the way his whole body was trembling. Sam rolled his shoulders and picked up the belt again. He drew it across Gabriel’s shoulders in a teasing gesture before landing a direct hit across one of the cane welts on the angel’s thigh. Gabriel threw his head back and howled. As predicted, the skin broke and a thin rivulet of blood trickled down his thigh. Sam was about to check in, or maybe call the scene, he wasn’t quite sure which, when he noticed Gabriel’s dick. The angel was harder than Sam had ever seen him, the crown as purple as the silicone in his ass, and throbbing so hard that the veins were standing out in stark relief. Sam set his shoulders and decided to finish the scene.

 

Sam let the blows fall fast, and Gabriel screamed and sobbed as half a dozen bleeding wounds were torn open. Finally, the human paused and dropped the belt. He caressed the Archangel’s shoulders, keeping well clear of the damaged flesh. He carefully removed the last two books, and Gabriel hung with his weight completely on the cuffs. His toes barely touched the cold concrete as he sank down on the dildo until it was as deep as Sam thought he could safely take it. 

 

The Trickster had gone uncharacteristically quiet. Even his breathing was soft and muted. Sam tipped his chin up, forcing the smaller man to meet his gaze. Gabriel’s eyes were clouded and distant, his entire body slack other than his still throbbing prick. He was dripping sweat, blood, tears, and snot. Sam carefully wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s length, giving only the barest pressure.

 

“Come for me.” The human murmured, barely audible at all. Gabriel shuddered and obeyed, his orgasm silent as he gave up rope after rope of cum. Sam held him through it, and when the Archangel was finally spent, Sam whispered the counter spell. The cuffs released and Gabriel collapsed into Sam’s waiting arms. Sam cradled him close and carried him over to a nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. The human delicately laid his mate down on his stomach to avoid aggravating the injured skin. Sam stroked his golden hair for a moment before retrieving a jar of healing balm from under a pillow. He carefully spread it over the cuts and bruises, watching as they faded and scabbed over until they looked days old rather than brand new. Satisfied for the moment, the Winchester cuddled his mate close and waited for him to recover enough to speak.

 

A low groan was Sam’s first clue that Gabriel was coming out of his haze. “Fuuuu-uucckk…” Gabriel moaned, cracking an eye open to peer at the human. Sam was fully awake in an instant.

 

“Gabe! Shit, are you ok? Can I get you anything?” Sam was completely out of Dom mode and back to his normal worrywart self. Gabriel moaned and stretched, checking the extent of the damage. He gave a breathless chuckle.

 

“Easy, kiddo. I’m fine. Where the hell did you learn to run a scene like that? Holy fuck, that was  _ art. _ ” Sam relaxed. If Gabriel was able to joke, he was probably fine.

 

“Stanford, if you must know. There’s a dungeon just off campus, in the basement of a coffee house. I was there a lot before I met Jess.” Sam cut off abruptly, and for once in his very long life, Gabriel decided not to press the issue. 

 

“Well, I’m  _ really _ glad that you spent all that time there. I can’t wait to see what else you learned.” Gabriel leered at him. He carefully rolled so he could tuck his head under Sam’s chin and wrap his bare leg over the human’s hip. His eyes flew open when their groins made contact.

 

“Sammy, don’t tell me that you didn’t get off after you brought me down.” Sam shook his head. Nimble fingers made quick work of the multiple buttons of Sam’s fly. Gabriel shoved the denim down and shifted a bit, drawing his mate even closer and positioning his cock. “Come on, big boy.” The angel wiggled his eyebrows. “After you had that monster in me, I should be all loose and sloppy for you.”

 

Sam bit down on his lower lip and thrust tentatively, but Gabriel was having none of that. “Sam, I’m not gonna break.” The Trickster-angel kissed him, worming his tongue into Sam’s mouth. The human groaned and bucked, driving into the other man in one sharp thrust. Gabriel moaned appreciatively.

  
“That’s it, kiddo. Fuck me. Use me!” Sam gave a broken sort of groan and started fucking into Gabriel’s stretched hole in earnest. Barely a dozen thrusts later and the young man was pouring his release deep inside his mate with a choked cry. Dazed and panting, Sam wrapped his long arms around the Archangel and kissed every patch of skin he could reach. The human could already feel the drag of sleep nipping at his consciousness. He drew a blanket up over them both and held his angel close as they drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots more kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> This chapter is DARK, and our boys are in a dark headspace. It delves into harsher, more dangerous play, RACK (Risk Aware Consensual Kink), and what might be called a torture scene in the name of dealing with grief.

It had been a bad day. A very bad day. The kind of day that started with a rampaging vengeful spirit and ended with dead civilians. The Winchester brothers slunk back into the bunker, their angels not far behind. Not a word was said as Sam and Dean went their separate ways, each bent on drowning their grief in the only ways they knew how. 

 

Gabriel found Sam huddled in the corner of the massive showers, scalding hot water pouring down on his head as he stared unblinkingly at the tile between his feet. The man didn't even look up when his mate knelt in front of him.

 

“Oh, Sammy…” Gabriel murmured as he drew the shell-shocked human into his arms. Sam went along placidly, which alarmed the archangel more than he cared to admit. Sam was curling inwards on himself as though he could shrink into a ball and disappear. 

 

“I failed them…” Sam croaked, his voice still hoarse from the smoke of the burning house. Gabriel brushed his mind against Sam’s memories, shuddering at the image of the children that had been lost. But more haunting than the tiny bodies was the overwhelming blackness in his human’s mind. Guilt gnawed the man like a hellhound on a bone, but he seemed unable to vent it. Distantly, Gabriel could hear Dean screaming and throwing things, but Sam was just shutting down. The younger Winchester finally looked up, his hazel eyes haunted.

 

“I'm not crying. Why can't I cry? Why can't I scream? I  _ want  _ to. But I can't. What's wrong with me?” Sam’s voice was beginning to edge into hysteria. “Why am I so broken that I can't cry over two dead kids?!”

 

Gabriel gripped his shoulders firmly. “Sam, you are  _ not _ broken. You're in shock. It will pass, and you'll start to process this. It's ok.” Sam shook his head.

 

“I can’t feel anything. Please, Gabe… help me feel again.” The Archangel sucked in a harsh breath.

 

“I'm not sure playing like that is a good idea right now. You're not in your right mind, baby. “

 

Sam cut him off. “Please! It's my fault, I need to be punished for it. I need to  _ hurt _ . I need to feel  _ something!” _

 

Gabriel sighed, his shoulders slumping. “My Samshine, I don't know if I can run the sort of scene you're asking for on you. I don't want to harm you like that, not ever again. This is way past Safe, Sane, and Consensual. You're asking for a torture scene.” Sam nodded sharply.

 

“Yes. That's what I want.” Gabriel shivered at the dark look in his mate’s eyes. 

 

“And you think this will help you process what happened? Help you move on from the headspace you're in right now?” Another nod. “Alright, baby. For you, I'll try. Get dried off and go down to the dungeon. Wait for me there.” Sam turned the water off and complied, padding out of the bathroom without even bothering to trade his towel for pants. Gabriel rested his forehead against the cool tile.

 

“Father, if you're there, help me get through this.” He whispered.

 

Several long minutes later, the angel joined his mate in the bunker’s basement. Sam was standing quietly in the center of the room with his back to the door. The mountain of a man’s shoulders were slumped as though he bore the weight of the world on them. Gabriel steeled his resolve and pulled the door shut behind him, activating the silencing charms etched into the doorframe. With a twist of Grace, the Arch Herald summoned up four chains and cuffs- two hanging from the ceiling and two bolted to the floor.

 

As the amber-eyed being stalked closer to Sam, he let the barrier between the Archangel Gabriel and the Pagan God Loki fade a bit, allowing himself to draw on the sadism that his alter ego reveled in. Gabriel twisted his fingers into Sam’s long hair and yanked hard, forcing the man to his knees with a pained yelp. 

 

“Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you, Samuel?” Gabriel snarled, low and dangerous. “You failed.” He slapped Sam across the cheek, snapping his teeth together. “You couldn't even save two innocent children.” Gabriel wrenched his hair again. “Your brother did better than that when he was four.” Another slap. “You're useless.” A sharp pinch and twist to an earlobe. “Pathetic.” Another backhanded slap. “Stupid.” The angel dug his nails into Sam’s scalp. “For fuck’s sake, you have access to an Archangel’s Grace, and you  _ still  _ can't do your job right.” He spit on the floor in front of Sam’s knees. Internally, he cringed at the vitriol he was spewing. He didn't believe a word of it, and it just plain hurt to say it, but this is what Sam needed right now. He needed his Dom to break him, to shatter the mental block the human had inadvertently put in place on his emotions, and let them run their course.

 

Gabriel dragged Sam to his feet by his hair and ripped the towel away, leaving the damp, naked human shivering slightly in the cool air. He snapped his mate’s wrists into the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. “You're so fucking useless. So hopeless. You're the boy with the demon blood, and you'll  _ never _ amount to half of your brother. You'll  _ never _ make him proud of you.” Something glinted in Sam’s dark eyes.

 

“Fuck you.” The man spat. 

 

“Fuck _ me? _ Oh, no. You're not  _ worthy _ to fuck me.” Gabriel backhanded him again, splitting Sam’s lip. “You're tainted, by demon blood and the blood of those children. Their deaths are on  _ your _ hands.” He kicked Sam’s feet apart and secured his ankles in the second set of cuffs. “And I’m going to punish you for it.” 

 

Sam bared his teeth in a snarl. “Fuck you, Gabriel. You’ve killed so many people, I could start listing them and I’d be dead by the time I finished!” Gabriel backhanded him again before blindfolding the man with a piece of scratchy, harsh fabric. Then, he summoned up a violet wand and flicked the switch on. The electrode crackled to life.

 

“I am the Archangel of Justice, patron of small children, and you will show me some fucking  _ respect, _ boy!” Gabriel snapped. He pressed the bulb of the electrode to Sam’s abs, laughing darkly when the man shrieked in pain and tried to arch away. “Where’s that loud mouth, now?” Gabriel taunted, dragging the sparking tip of the wand up and down his sub’s abdomen, getting dangerously close to his groin before reversing direction again. 

 

“Fuck you!” Sam barked. Gabriel retaliated by pressing the electrode directly to his left nipple. Sam screamed again.

 

“Not a chance, boy. I don’t let pathetic, worthless excuses for hunters get their cocks anywhere near me. I’d never let my vessel be defiled like that.” The wand came down again, this time on the cleft of Sam’s ass. The human screamed again.

 

“It’s your fault, you know that right? Those poor, innocent little kids had their entire lives ahead of them and you took that away.” 

 

“Fuck you.” Sam hissed through his teeth, fighting another scream that was trying to bubble up. Gabriel dropped the wand and picked up a cat o’nine tails. He paced around behind his mate and cracked the lash across Sam’s shoulders without warning. Sam howled and wrenched at the chains. Gabriel struck him again, and again. Between each blow, he taunted the helpless man.

 

“It’s your fault. Just admit it.  _ You _ killed those kids. Not that ghost,  _ you. _ ” Gabriel continued to spew insults and profanity, despite the growing sick feeling in his gut. Sam was getting angry. Angry wasn’t going to cut it. 

 

“Say it! Say it’s your fault!” Gabriel growled, deliberately making the cat wrap around to tag Sam’s ribs. Sam screamed again, his whole body shaking.

 

“Fuck you, you bastard!” He ground out. Sam was trembling under the bite of the whip. Gabriel switched back to the wand, exchanging the rounded electrode for one that was shaped like a comb. He dragged the electrified tips down Sam’s chest, leaving angry welts in it’s wake. Sam swore and writhed in the chains. 

 

“Those kids are dead because of you! Admit it! You killed them!” Gabriel shifted the wand to Sam’s thigh, skirting just around the outline of his flaccid cock. 

 

Sam drew in a deep breath, as though he was about to scream profanity at Gabriel again, but it caught in his throat. The brunet choked out a whimper. “You’re right…” 

 

The wand stilled in Gabriel’s hand. “What was that?” He prompted.

 

“You’re right. It’s my fault. I failed them, I failed Dean, I failed  _ you. _ It’s all my fault…” Sam shuddered, gasped, and finally sobbed. The wand clattered to the floor as Gabriel lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his mate and letting the larger man bury his face in the crook of his neck.

 

Wracking sobs consumed Sam, leaving him breathless. He howled his pain and rage and grief, soaking the blindfold in tears and mucous. Gabriel held him close, petting his hair.

 

“Red.” Gabriel whispered. Sam nodded between whimpers, and Gabriel clicked his fingers. The chains dissolved and the human collapsed. Gabriel staggered under his weight before gathering his love up in his arms and carrying him over to the nest of blankets and pillows in the corner. Once he had them settled, he brought Sam’s tear-stained face back to his shoulder. Sam nuzzled in and wept until he felt wrung out and exhausted. At some point, Gabriel had joined him in his tears, dripping saline into his partner’s sweat drenched hair. 

 

“You did everything you could, Samshine. Sometimes, there’s nothing in the world that can make it go right. But you tried. You gave it everything you had. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help. I’m so, so sorry. Maybe if I hadn’t failed  _ you, _ if I hadn’t started that stupid fight, you and Dean wouldn’t have run off on a hunt without me and I could have done something. But I’m so damned proud of you, kiddo. You risked your life trying to save them. You’re so very, very brave and selfless, and I’m not worthy of you.” 

 

Sam gave him a weak, watery smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry I pushed you so far.”

 

“Baby, you needed it. I safeworded because I couldn’t keep it up any more once you broke. I never, ever want to hurt you, but you were hurting yourself even worse.” With a gentle click of his fingers, Gabriel healed the bruises, cuts, and assorted welts from their rough play. “Do you need anything?” 

 

Sam shook his head. “Just you.”

  
The ancient being smiled. “You’ve got me. Always, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* yet again, this is based (a bit loosely) on one of my own scenes. I was an EMT, years ago. I failed to save a little kid. Logically, I know that there was nothing I could have done, he was gone before we even got on the scene, but it stuck with me, warping and twisting my mind into a very bad downward spiral. My best friend and Dom at the time dragged me out of it by forcing me to confront the feelings I was experiencing and deal with them in a (sorta) safe manner. RACK is another BDSM system, like SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual). If you're interested in learning more about the distinction between the two, here's a nice resource: http://www.keepingitkinky.net/bdsm/kink-basics/consent/ssc-vs-rack/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see the flip side of subdrop- Top drop. Yes, Tops and Doms can go through the same endorphin crash that subs can, especially after an extremely charged scene like the one Sam and Gabe had in the last chapter.

Sam slowly came to after the torture scene he and Gabriel had enjoyed. The human stretched languidly, still more asleep than not, before his hunter’s instincts kicked in and alerted him to something being seriously wrong. A surge of adrenaline snapped him from bleary to fully alert in a heartbeat. 

 

The source of his instinctive ‘wrongness’ feeling was readily apparent- Gabriel. The Archangel was curled up in the corner of their blanket pile, shaking and whimpering softly. Neon warning signs went off in Sam’s head as he reached for his mate. “Gabe?” He asked softly as he reached for the blond. Gabriel jerked away.

 

“No! Don't touch me!” The angel spat through his tears. Sam’s hand dropped instantly, far too accustomed to obeying that voice without question, but he cautiously inched towards his shivering mate anyways.

 

“Gabriel, what's wrong?” Sam eyed the other man as though he might bolt at any second.

 

“Don't touch me, Sam. I...I have no right to touch you. Fuck, oh fuck… I hurt you. I promised I'd never hurt you again and I did…” Gabriel rambled, his teeth chattering from the force of his trembling. The ArchHerald curled inwards on himself, and two words stood out in Sam’s mind:  _ Top drop. _ Gabriel was experiencing the endorphin crash that sometimes came after a highly charged scene, especially if the person wasn't brought down slowly and carefully. And Gabriel hasn't gotten any aftercare. Sam mentally kicked himself. Normally, Gabriel didn't really seem to need aftercare-he was happy to snuggle with his mate and reassure himself that Sam was ok. But today, they'd pushed boundaries. Today, Gabriel had used his safeword. And today, Sam had been so blissed out that he hadn't realized how strung out his Dom was until...well,  _ this _ happened. The Winchester brand of self-loathing instantly reared it’s ugly head.

 

“Gabe, I'm ok. I swear I'm ok. Please, come here.” Sam coaxed, moving slowly towards his mate as if he was approaching a spooked animal. Gabriel shied away again, but Sam persisted. He cornered his angel and wrapped him in a full-body hug. Gabriel struggled and cursed, demanding that Sam release him, but the human stubbornly hung on until Gabriel relented and sagged into his embrace.

 

Sam kissed his mate’s forehead and stroked up and down his back over the hidden wing joints, murmuring soothing nothings and praise to his lover as Gabriel slowly broke down. The Archangel wept against Sam’s shoulder, whimpering almost incoherent apologies for the pain he had inflicted, both during the scene and back in Ohio. Through it all, Sam held him, gently rocking his distraught bondmate.

 

It felt like forever, but Gabriel slowly calmed down. His sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups and the shaking stopped. Sam tweaked Gabriel’s Grace to summon up a glass of gatorade and a bowl of Skittles. Slowly, carefully, he encouraged the angel to sip the blue liquid and nibble at the candy, all while maintaining a tight grip on the smaller blond.

 

Finally, Gabriel met his eyes. Sam gave him a blinding smile, trying to prove that he was none the worse for wear after the intense scene. He cupped Gabriel’s cheek and drew him in for a tender kiss, which was returned after a brief moment of hesitation. Encouraged by the reciprocation, Sam deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue across the seam of Gabriel’s lips until the other man groaned softly and melted completely into the kiss, letting Sam map out the contours of his mouth. 

 

Gabriel shifted to straddle his mate and gently pressed him down to the blankets, peppering the human’s bare chest with kisses. The Archangel’s hands were everywhere at once, reverently caressing every inch of delicious skin that he could reach. Sam hummed happily and let his husband do as he pleased, knowing that Gabriel was not-so-subtly checking him over for any lasting damage. He settled in and allowed himself to just relax and enjoy the tender worship that Gabriel was lavishing on him with fingers and tongue.

 

Inch by inch, Gabriel made his way down the human’s body, trailing kisses as he went. He bypassed Sam’s hardening cock in favor of nuzzling at the man’s sac, taking first one testicle and then the other into his mouth and gently laving at them. Sam bit back a frustrated whine and tucked his hands behind his head to resist the urge to guide his mate by his long hair. Gabriel needed to reassure himself that he hadn't damaged Sam, and the human vowed to let him take as long as he needed to. Gabriel moved further down, tracing his tongue down Sam’s perineum and then to his furled entrance. The human couldn't resist a low groan as his lover prodded at the tight ring of muscle, encouraging it to relax and allow the intrusion. Sam’s hips twitched instinctively, desperate for more, but he did his best to hold still despite the incredible pleasure Gabriel was able to inflict on him. 

 

Gabriel showed no signs of wanting to move on to stretching Sam open, and the human began to wonder if the angel intended to bring him off just by rimming him, and if that was even possible. Knowing Gabriel, it most likely was. Being bonded to an unrepentant hedonist certainly had it’s benefits, and Gabe was never shy about bringing several thousand years of experience into their bedroom. He had once brought Sam to the brink of orgasm with nothing but an hour of playing with the human’s nipple piercings.

 

Sam was snapped out of his musings by the blunt head of his mate’s cock nudging at his entrance. When had Gabriel stretched him? Had he been so lost in thought that he had totally missed it, or had the angel cheated and used mojo? Gabriel sank into him at a glacial rate, finally bottoming out with a low groan. The former Trickster settled there, unmoving, and kissed Sam slow and deep. Just when Sam was starting to get impatient, Gabriel’s hips snapped back and then forward again, scoring a direct hit to the taller man’s prostate. Sam choked on a moan, arching up to meet Gabriel’s rolling thrusts. The angel’s sedate pace was driving Sam wild, and suddenly he realized that this was another scene. Unlike the scene of just an hour prior, this was slow and worshipful, and as much about reassuring each other that there were no lasting aftereffects as it was about pleasure. This was Gabriel worshiping Sam, body and soul, and Sam felt like he was glowing under the amount of love he could feel radiating from his mate. Overwhelmed, the younger Winchester grabbed for the mating marks between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, fitting his hands over them. He channeled Gabriel’s Grace right back into him, creating a feedback loop of white-hot pleasure.

 

“Fuck! Oh Father, Sam!” Gabriel shouted before breaking off into a long string of Enochian. The angel’s eyes blazed golden just before he came with an otherworldly howl that made everything in the room seem to vibrate. Sam was dragged along into the best screaming orgasm of his life. His whole body convulsed and his vision whited out.

 

Much later, Sam cuddled his mate close to his chest and heaved a sigh. “So, we need to talk about earlier.” Gabriel made a noise that could have been an agreement. It also could have been a snore, Sam wasn't quite sure.

 

“I don't want you to let me push you that far out of your comfort zone ever again, Gabe. Do you hear me? Pushing boundaries is one thing, but we went  _ way _ too far, and it obviously affected you really badly.” Gabriel huffed and snagged another handful of Skittles.

 

“You needed it.” The Archangel sounded almost petulant. 

 

Sam glared down at him. “Not at your expense. We'll find another outlet if I need it. I never want to see you drop like that again.” The human was a bit annoyed, but laced under that was so much love and concern that it made Gabriel’s chest constrict.

 

“Fine, fine. We'll blacklist torture scenes. Hard limit for both of us. I'm still not going to regret doing it.” Sam chuckled and swiped a red Skittle. 

“Fair enough. I love you, baby.” He cuddled the Archangel even closer. Gabriel nuzzled into his mate’s broad chest.

  
“Love you too, Samshine.”


	6. Chapter six

If Sam hadn't actually spent a hundred years in Hell, he might have thought he had died and was there now. As it was, the human was seriously contemplating the possibility that this was some lesser version of Hell. Heck. He was in Heck. His bondmate caught the stray thought and snorted in amusement.

 

“Heck? Really, Samuel? You must be more strung out than I originally thought.” Long braids waved as the godling shook with mirth.

 

Sam scowled at him. “I don't see what's so funny about this.” The Winchester gestured down at his cock. Wrapped around it was an ornate golden cage. The ring at the base encompassed both his shaft and testicles, constricting them. Loki chuckled darkly and cupped him through the cage, getting a high whine from the human. Sam tried to both cringe away and buck into the delicate touch.

 

“But Sam, you've been doing so well. So good for me. I promise it will be worth it.” 

 

Sam grumbled. His cock ached and his balls were so heavy and full that he was afraid they were going to fall off. 

 

“We’re never doing edging again.” The human was sulking, and he didn't give a damn about it. He carefully lowered his naked frame to the floor by Loki’s feet, resting his cheek against the Norseman’s thigh. Loki stroked Sam's chestnut locks, toying with the feather braided into a small section. 

 

 

“Do you want to stop? You can use your safeword. I will let you out of that and you'll be allowed to get yourself off.” Loki offered mildly. It spoke to just how close to the end of his rope Sam was that he actually paused and considered it before shaking his head.

 

“Good boy.” The Trickster whispered. He returned his attention to the leatherbound book resting on his other thigh. Sam let himself relax as much as possible, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace on his bare skin. Dean and Castiel had skipped town for a much-needed anniversary vacation, so the younger man felt at ease lounging nude in the library with his gilded cage on. Loki stroked his hair again and Sam sighed, melting into it. For some time, the only sounds were the crackling fire and Loki occasionally turning a page. Sam drifted between sleep and consciousness. 

 

Finally, Loki closed his book. “Come here, Sam.” Sam blinked up at him and struggled to obey. His exhausted and wrung-out body didn't want to comply. He didn't even bother getting his feet under him, just crawled straight into Loki’s lap. He closed his eyes and tucked his head under the god’s chin, wincing when he felt Loki pop the clasp on his cage open and slide it away. Instantly, Sam began to harden all over again. 

 

“Ready?” Loki’s breath tickled Sam's hair. The human nodded, though he flinched when Loki’s fingers gently cupped his cock and stroked gently. The godling kept his grip soft as he worked. Up and down went his hand and Sam was torn between moans of pleasure and tears of pain. He settled for a weak whimper. 

 

Loki’s free hand came around to cradle Sam's balls. It didn't take long at all for him to feel them start to draw up and he quickly wrapped his fingers tight around the base of Sam's nearly purple dick, cutting him off from completion. Sam really did sob then, burying his face in Loki’s shoulder and shivering violently.

 

“That's seven, my _ hjarta.  _ Do you think you can make it to ten?” Sam wanted to beg. He wanted to cry and plead for mercy until Loki gave in and finally let him have the orgasm denied to him since the previous night. One word. A single word would bring it all to a halt and he would be allowed to cum early. Part of him recoiled at the idea.

 

“I can do it.” Sam's voice shook but he set his shoulders. Loki nodded and kissed his mate’s forehead.

 

“I'm so proud of you, my love.” The godling pressed their foreheads together for a few moments. Once he had himself back under control, Sam nodded firmly. Loki slipped the cage back around the man's throbbing cock and clicked the latch into place, taking great care to not accidentally catch the vein that stood out in stark relief against the reddened flesh. Sam hissed in displeasure as the cold metal settled around him. They stayed cuddled together for a few minutes, the  Sam climbed down and returned to his spot on the floor.

 

Loki clicked his fingers and a long pillow-like bed appeared under the man. Sam gave a grateful sigh and stretched out on his side, fingers curled loosely around his mate’s ankle. He let himself drift away to that fuzzy not-quite-sleep place again.

 

*****

 

Sam was startled awake by Loki replacing the cock cage with his mouth. The hunter gave a wordless, broken cry as Loki sucked his aching length down his throat, displaying his complete lack of a gag reflex. The heat in his gut flared again. Sam's hips churned up desperately and he grabbed a handful of Loki's braids, pulling them a bit harder than he intended to. The godling let Sam's tender flesh slide out of his mouth. The Winchester curled into a ball, holding his stomach protectively against the horrible ache that encompassed most of his pelvis.

 

Loki cuddled his mate close and bumped their noses together. “Color, Samuel?” 

 

Sam took several deep, sharp breaths through his nose. “Yellow.” he ground out past gritted teeth. Loki nodded and stroked his back soothingly.

 

Minutes passed and Sam seemed to get a grip on himself again. He slowly uncurled.

 

“May I have some ice?” The hunter asked breathlessly. He rolled onto his back, his hand twitching as though he wanted to cup himself against the sensation of eight aborted orgasms. Loki immediately snapped up a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a thick towel which Sam gratefully pressed against his aching balls.

 

“That's eight, my love. One more to go, then you can have your release.” The godling moved to pick up the discarded cage, but Sam stopped him with a hand on his knee.

 

“Can we leave it off? I'll be good, I promise.” Loki hummed. 

 

“Of course, dearheart. Make sure you don't leave the ice on too long, or those blue balls might become literal.” Sam winged the peas at the cackling Trickster’s head. 

 

“This is going to kill me.” Sam grumbled. 

 

_ ****** _

 

Loki left his mate alone for some time afterwards. He never left his side of course, but he made no move to touch Sam's cock. The suffering human had finally gone completely flaccid again and was sprawled on his pillow with his nose firmly jammed in his copy of The Hobbit. Loki watched him from over the top his own book. Free from concerns about his elder brother discovering them like this, Sam was completely at ease with his own nudity and was warming his stomach by the fire. It took very little for Loki to be able to imagine his sex-god embodiment of a mate lounging on a fur rug by the fire in his rooms in Asgard.

 

Enticed by the mental image, Loki slowly got to his feet and joined his lover on the pillow. He summoned up a tray of fruit and cheeses and a goblet of mead. Carefully, he removed the book from Sam's fingers and set it aside. 

 

“Eat, my  _ hjarta _ .” Loki ordered softly. Sam took the offered grape from his fingers, his tongue flicking out to wrap around the nibble. The godling groaned softly and Sam replied with a coy smile. Once he had swallowed, Loki offered him the goblet. Since bonding fully with the Norseman Sam had developed a love of the sweet honeywine that Loki was so fond of, and he sipped eagerly. Loki fed his lover until Sam wouldn't accept any more. He leaned in to claim a soft kiss from the human.

 

“Can you lay on your chest for me, Sam?” Loki asked against Sam's lips. The taller man obeyed slowly, taking great care to not cause any friction against his oversensitized dick. Small but strong hands found the knots in Sam's shoulders and began to work them out. The moans the pagan drew from his mate as he slowly worked downwards weren't quite human. When Loki reached the apex of Sam's ass, he carefully nudged his thighs apart and knelt between them. Sam shuddered as his mate slowly spread his cheeks, exposing the tight whorl of muscle there. 

 

Loki leaned down close enough for Sam to feel his beard tickle the insides of his thighs. Sam groaned desperately and canted his hips up. With a low chuckle, Loki dipped his tongue in to lap at Sam's hole. Over and over he swirled the tip of his tongue around, never really penetrating. His beard scraped and rubbed Sam's thighs, bringing them to a lovely pink color in short order. Below him, Sam was a panting, whining, writhing mess.

 

“Loki...Loki, so close…” Sam gritted out, flexing his feet in an attempt to distract himself from the almost agonizing need to orgasm. With one last lick, the godling pulled away. Sam wanted to cry in frustration.

 

“Well done, my love.” Loki kissed everywhere he could reach, showering Sam in affection. Through their bond, he pressed wave after wave of love, adoration, pride, and lust. Sam tried to echo it back to him but he was so strung out that he couldn't see straight. 

 

Carefully, Loki guided Sam over into his back. The human flung an arm over his eyes. “May I cum now?” He asked weakly. 

 

“Oh, yes. Yes you may.” Loki sounded like he had gargled gravel in his lust. In a flash, he was straddling Sam's hips. The Norseman gripped Sam's shaft and positioned it against his ass. Sam's eyes flew open just as Loki sank down on him in one slick movement. The human screamed.

 

“Come for me, Samuel. Give it up for me.” Loki ordered, rotating his hips in a figure-eight. Sam's hands gripped his mate's hips with bruising strength and he fucked upwards once, twice, and  _ finally  _ spilled into his mate. Sam's mouth locked open in a noiseless scream as he pumped a day and a half worth of denied orgasms inside of Loki, seemingly going on forever. Loki moaned and stripped his own cock furiously, tumbling over the edge just as Sam seemed to empty himself. The rhythmic clench of his husband's inner walls around his far-too-sensitive shaft sent the Winchester into one last wave of dry spurts that were more pain than pleasure. Completely wrung out, he collapsed to the padding beneath them.

 

Loki delicately dismounted. Their separation was accompanied by a sizeable gush of fluids. Sam, already halfway to unconsciousness, gave a throaty chuckle.

 

“Made a real mess of you.” He slurred. Loki laughed-his mate was completely cum drunk. A quick snap saw them clean and dry and Loki wasted no time cuddling up to his beloved. 

 

“I'm so proud of you, Sam.” Sam made a pleased noise. Blond braids settled against Sam's sternum and the pair rested peacefully for a few heartbeats.

 

“What do you think about going for twelve next time?” 

 

“Only if it's  _ you _ wearing the cage.” Sam groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I fudged a little on this one and do NOT recommend shooting for 10 denied orgasms for a first time edging scene! That would be agonizing. Buuuut.... it's Loki and Sam. Come on, I had to push them a bit farther than is probably safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a brief chapter (just under 1000 words) that I wrote for a prompt challenge. Prompt words were: sore, raw, pinch, subspace, chain, leather and I decided that it would fit this arc nicely.

Sam cursed the day that his bondmate had discovered the hunters hypersensitive nipples. If Sam had just kept quiet about it, maybe he wouldn't be in this position. 

 

_ “Fuuuuuck….”  _ Sam hissed. The clamps pinching the delicate, raised nubs of his nipples were almost cruelly tight, and the silver chain that connected them wasn't helping matters. Not when Gabriel yanked it, anyways. The Archangel in question tugged again, applying even more pressure to the already sore flesh. Sam yelped.

 

_ “Tsk tsk… _ Can’t you keep quiet Samshine? I thought we discussed this.” Gabriel affected a disappointed air. He already had Sams wrists bound to a cold metal bar that rested across the brunet’s shoulders, effectively keeping him helpless, but the Trickster obviously wasn’t through yet. With a wicked grin, he clipped a second chain to the center of the one spanning Sam’s chest and brought it downwards, tethering it to the metal ring that already encircled the hunter’s cock and balls. Gabriel cinched the chain a teensy bit too short, forcing Sam to hunch over to keep from pinching all sorts of delicate bits. 

 

“Fucking sadist.” Sam spat before he could stop himself. Instant regret washed over the hunter’s face, but it was far too late to take it back. The ArchHerald let a slow, insidious grin spread over his face. 

 

“On your knees, Sam.” He growled. The younger man obeyed with a plaintive whine. In a desperate bid for mercy, he cranked the puppy eyes all the way up, peering at the angel through his lashes. 

 

Gabriel barked a laugh. “Nice try.” He materialized a leather strap out of thin air. The strap was about four feet long and tapered to a fine point at one end. Sam’s answering moan was some combination of fear and arousal. 

 

“So you remember this little beauty, it seems. The Dragon’s Tail? Good.” Gabriel purred. He paced around slowly, stalking his prey, until he stood directly behind his bound mate. “Twenty lashes sounds like a good place to start, dontcha think?” Without pausing to wait for an answer, Gabriel whipped the tail forward with a sharp crack, leaving a raised welt where the tip struck Sam’s left ass cheek. 

 

Sam shrieked in surprise, sucking in a couple of sharp breaths- he had forgotten just how nasty of a bite the tail had. While he waited for Sam to get a grip on himself Gabriel stroked the raw spot, soothing it with a gentle caress. When the hunter had caught his breath, he gritted his teeth. “One.” The hunter spat defiantly. Gabriel smirked- the human was recalcitrant to his very core. That was half of why he adored his mate so much, to be honest.

 

“Good boy.” Gabriel snarked right back, swinging the tail again. Each strike landed just to the right of the last and Sam realized that Gabriel was drawing a straight line of welts all the way across his hindquarters. The  _ bastard! _

 

After the first five blows, Gabriel paused to check in. “Color, Samshine?”

 

“Green.” Sam gritted out, refusing to give Gabriel the satisfaction of hearing his voice tremble. Gabriel chuckled and cracked the tail again, right over the first welt- sometimes having Angelic reflexes came in real handy!

 

“Ah! Six!”

 

The blows fell in a slow rhythm, each sharp sting counteracted by a gentle caress. The alternating pattern of pain and pleasure had Sam quickly losing his focus. His vision went a bit soft and fuzzy around the edges and he was developing the most lovely floating sensation. 

 

“What number are we on, Sam?” Gabriel’s voice sounded from far away and muffled, almost like the angel was underwater.  _ Huh? _ Soft laughter trickled through his consciousness. 

 

“What about your color? Can you tell me your color, baby?”  _ Color? What was Gabriel talking about? There were lots of colors _ . Sam giggled. Gabriel made a choking noise, which only served to make Sam’s case of the giggles worse.

 

“Lots of colors, huh? Alright, that’s it. You’re done.” There was a muted but painful pinch on first his left, then right nipple. A delicate grip wrapped around Sam’s cock and the tension there vanished, too. The strung-out hunter shuddered. A soft click and Sam could move his arms again, not that it did him much good. The limbs hung limply and Sam imagined the bones to have been replaced by overcooked spaghetti. The angel laughed again, realizing that Sam probably wasn’t aware that every thought that flickered across his endorphin-drenched brain was dribbling straight out of his mouth.

 

Gabriel gathered his mate up and carried him to their bed, laying him out on the absurdly comfortable mattress. He stroked up and down Sam’s chest, getting another drunken giggle. Delicate fingers closed around the man’s cock- wait, when had that gotten hard? Had it been that way this whole time? Stupid traitor-dick. The angel scrubbed his cheeks with his free hand, trying in vain to control his snickering.

 

“Oh, baby… My sweet, sweet Samshine. Forget subspace, I’m pretty sure you’re just plain _ high _ at this point.” Silken fingers caressed the hunter’s aching cock and that last little bit of tension in his gut peaked and released. Sam moaned softly and shook from his head to his toes as his orgasm washed over him. 

 

“G….G’brl…” The hunter slurred around a tongue that was suddenly made of lead. Gabriel hummed and curled himself around his deliriously high mate, careful of his own insistently throbbing erection- that could wait. Sam needed to be cared for right now. He mentally told Gabe Jr. to calm down.

 

“I’ve got you, babe.” The angel kissed Sam’s forehead and settled in to wait for him to come out of his trip to outer space.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I was SUPPOSED to be finishing up Flowers, or showing Misery some love... But I wrote a new chapter for this instead! Sorry, not sorry.

Taking their kinky escapades away from the safety of the bunker and out into a BDSM club had been little more than a passing fantasy for Gabriel. The enthusiasm with which Sam had pounced on the concept had shocked the angel, though he was more than happy to oblige, which was how the pair found themselves sitting beside one of the smaller play stages at a kink club in downtown Miami. The hunter had been caught off guard when the leather-clad man at the front desk greeted Gabriel by name and waved them inside, but he squashed his curiosity and went to change out of his jeans, leather boots, and black button down without protest. Gabriel remained dressed as he was, in a pair of perfectly fitted, dark washed jeans and a long sleeved black henley with a chambray pattern, rounded out with honey colored leather boots and a matching belt.

 

The wicked gleam in the former Trickster's eyes should have been warning enough, but Sam accepted the garment his mate presented to him like a lamb to the slaughter.

 

“Gabriel! I can't wear  _ this!” _ The scarlet-faced man hissed, brandishing the black leather booty shorts at him. Gabriel cackled and vanished Sam's civilian clothes. Sam tried to re-summon them but came up empty handed, causing the angel to laugh even harder.

 

“Can't out trick the Trickster, kiddo! Now, put ‘em on before I do it for you. Here, this too.” He pressed a black silicone butt plug with a curved ‘T’ shaped handle into Sam’s palm, along with a bottle of lube. Sam looked like he might try to shank the other man with the plug as the blond danced out of the changing room, still cackling. 

 

Face burning, Sam poured some of the slick onto his fingers and reached back to begin opening himself up. The plug wasn't any thicker than two fingers, so it didn't take him long to get it situated. The curved handle matched the arch from his balls to his tailbone, providing a secure fit but ensuring that it wouldn't show under the shorts.

 

A few moments later, Sam stepped out of the dressing room, rosy-cheeked and obediently sporting the shorts. Gabriel gave him a blatant once over, admiring How the garment clung to Sam's ass and the half-hearted bulge tenting the crotch. The angel whistled softly.

 

“Jesus wept, Sam. You're so damned sexy.” He produced Sam's collar, a buttery soft band of brown leather with brass hardware and a ring that sat flush against Sam's throat rather than dangling. Sam knelt so that his Dom could buckle it snugly into place. Once it was on, Sam seemed to settle into his submissive headspace very quickly, the tension leaving his shoulders in a visible rush.

 

Gabriel held his hand out to help the Winchester to his feet, tweaking a pierced nipple as he did.  Sam yelped and swatted at him. 

 

“One more thing, baby.” Gabriel pulled a band of black braided leather straps out of the pocket of his black, skintight jeans. Dangling from one end of the band was a cluster of Gabriel's smaller, golden feathers. He tied the band around Sam's right bicep, accentuating the sculpted muscle. “There,  _ perfect.”  _ He crooned, drawing a pleased smile from the other man.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam purred, eyes properly submissively downcast. Gabriel patted Sam's ass approvingly and led the way into the main club, eyes darting around until he found an open chair by one of the smaller stages at the fringes of the room. The Dom gave Sam a few moments to acquaint himself with their surroundings, knowing that even in his submissive headspace, Sam's hunter instincts would be screaming at him to be sure that they were safe. Sam took in the subdued lighting, the soft base music playing from hidden speakers, the warm brick walls and leather wingback chairs and booths, and the multiple stages where various BDSM scenes were being played out. Once he was certain that Sam felt comfortable, Gabriel led the way to his chosen spot. 

 

Sam kept his eyes on the floor as Gabriel introduced himself to two other Dominants already occupying the seating area. Though they were not strict at home, Gabriel had warned Sam not to speak to anyone else unless he had been given permission. When Gabriel settled himself into a chair, Sam knelt at his side.

 

“And this handsome creature is my husband and sub, Sam. Say hello, Samshine.” 

 

“Good evening.” Sam's voice was sort and demure and the other Doms, a man and a woman, made noises of approval. 

 

“He's beautiful, Gabriel. You are very lucky.” The man, who had introduced himself as Michael, praised. Gabriel hummed softly and stroked Sam's hair comfortingly. 

 

“Yes, I really am.” 

 

The woman, a fiery redhead who had offered the name of Alanna, peered around Michael to get a good look at Sam. She whistled her appreciation. “Gods bless, what a sexy piece of ass. I don't suppose you loan him out?” 

 

Sam sucked in a shocked breath and glanced up at Gabriel in apprehension- they had discussed what might happen beforehand but was Gabe about to order him to play with someone unfamiliar?! Gabriel hooked a finger into Sam’s collar and tugged softly, a gentle reminder to hold his tongue.

 

“While I appreciate your interest in him, Sam and I are a bonded couple. We don't involve others.” Gabriel's tone was light, but booked no argument. Sam sagged in relief.

 

Alanna held up a hand to to show no hard feelings. “A pity, but a girl can dream. Will you be performing for us tonight?”

 

Gabriel smirked, all Trickster, as he nodded. “Oh, yes. I have quite a scene planned for my boy.”

 

“You'll want to speak to Master Alan, then. He's the employee in charge of this stage. He's the one with the red Mohawk, you can't possibly miss him.” Michael interjected. He tugged the silver chain attached to a thick metal collar sported by a fully naked blonde woman. “This is my girl, Hannah. Kitten, you may interact with Sam as you please but do not stray far.” Hannah purred happily but made no move to leave her place at Michael's feet. Michael spotted the aforementioned Master Alan and waved him over, receiving a nod of acknowledgement. 

 

“You sure you wanna do this, Samshine?” Gabriel's voice was pitched low and soft, to keep it from carrying to the people around them. At his feet, Sam nodded firmly.

 

“Yes, Sir.” There was more than a little false bravado there, and it made Gabriel's hair stand on end.

 

The Archangel held his hands up in a “T” shape. “Time out, yellow,” he cupped the sub’s chin and forced him to look up, “Are you just saying that to make me happy, or do you really want this?”

 

Defiance sparked in Sam's hazel eyes as he met Gabriel's gaze not as Dominant and submissive but as equals. “I'm sure, Gabriel. I want this. I want you to pull me up on that stage and take me apart piece by piece in front of all of these kinky motherfuckers.”

 

Gabriel snorted and ruffled the kneeling man’s hair. “That's my good boy.” Mind at ease, Gabriel turned his attention to the pair currently occupying the stage. The raven-haired man with a ponytail was delicately slicing intricate patterns into the flesh of a brunette woman’s back, and if the soft moans escaping her throat were anything to go by, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sweat dripped from her soaked pixie cut and dribbled down into the shallow cuts, making her whimper and Sam hiss in sympathy. Hannah echoed it, though there was a more aroused note to her response than Sam's. She turned to nuzzle at Michael’s hand, making a happy squeal when he presented two fingers for her to suckle. 

 

After a few minutes, Master Alan made his way over. He greeted Alanna and Michael cheerfully before speaking to Gabriel.

 

“Good evening, Gabriel! I haven't seen you in attendance in a long time, how have you been?”

 

Gabriel stood and grasped the other man’s hand, a rare full smile lighting his face.

 

“Alan! Good to see you! I've been travelling for work. It's been Hell.” Sam choked back a laugh at the half-truth. “But my sweet boy here said he was ready for his first public outing, and I just can't tell this kiddo ‘no’.” 

 

Master Alan chuckled, meeting Sam's eyes now that Gabriel had acknowledged the submissive’s presence. He gave Sam a warm smile as he took in his appearance, eyes lingering on the band on the sub’s left ring finger.

 

“And married, too? Gabriel, you dog! You didn't invite me? My black, warped little heart is broken!” The mohawked man cried dramatically, earning chuckles from the group of Dominants. 

 

“Would you like to use the stage tonight? Sir Morgan is using it at the moment, but I can have it sanitized and reset for you if you are interested.”

 

Gabriel glanced down at Sam for confirmation before nodding. “Yes, that would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“Any specific gear you need? Or did you bring everything?” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the black duffle bag that Sam was certain hadn't existed ten seconds prior. 

 

“Could you run a restraint chain down and set up a turntable for this one to kneel on?” The angel tugged Sam's hair as he spoke, causing him to gasp softly, his jaw going slack.

 

Master Alan clapped his hands once. “Done! I can't wait to see what you have planned with your lovely boy, here. Now, is there anything I can get you while you wait? Morgan will likely be at it for a while longer.”

 

Gabriel addressed Sam directly. “Need anything, gorgeous?” 

 

“I…” Sam cleared his throat and tried again. “I'm thirsty, Sir.” 

 

“Some water, then.” Master Alan nodded and vanished into the crowd, returning quickly with a bottle of water with a nozzle style cap. Gabriel opened the cap and held it out for Sam, who shuffled forward awkwardly until he could take a few sips without the bottle leaving Gabriel’s grip. When he was sated, Sam sat back and got comfortable, resting his cheek against Gabriel's thigh. The ArchHerald hummed, pleased, and began stroking and lightly tugging Sam's chestnut locks absentmindedly. Neither spoke, and Sam let himself drift into the muzzy, floating headspace he loved so much. Distantly, he heard Alanna and Michael teasingly scolding Gabriel for letting them believe that this was Gabriel’s first visit to Sanctuary. Sam tuned them out.

 

Gradually, Sam became aware of some very familiar sounds coming from Michael and Hannah. He glanced towards them and instantly went beet red when he registered what was going on- Michael had drawn his cock out through his fly, and Hannah was sucking it with a blissful expression.  Sam seemed to flounder for a bit as he watched the other pair interact, worrying at the hem of his increasingly tight shorts. Gabriel noticed his discomfort and carefully drew first one wrist and then the other behind Sam's back. He secured a soft cuff with a Velcro clasp to each wrist and clipped a double-ended snap between them, restraining the hunter’s wrists behind his back. Sam gave him a grateful look from under his long lashes.

 

“Remember, Samoose. It  _ is  _ a kink club. No judgement, and no lewd staring.” Gabriel rebuked softly. 

 

Sam hung his head shamefully. “Sorry, Sir.” Beside them, Michael flapped a hand dismissively. 

 

“It's alright, Gabriel. You did say it's the boy's first outing. He's handling it well, all things considered. We aren't exactly high protocol here, anyways.” Hannah winked at Sam as she worked, and Sam let himself relax. He mentally nudged Gabriel, pressing a query across their link. Gabriel chuckled and responded verbally, pitched too softly for the others to hear.

 

“Maybe next time, kiddo. Tonight is about  _ you. _ Don't worry about getting me off.” 

 

Eventually, the Dom on stage set down his scalpel and gathered the strung out, slightly bloody woman into his arms, seemingly signaling the end of the scene. There was applause from the seating areas around the stage as Master Alan appeared and lowered a curtain, shielding the couple from sight. 

 

“Sir Gabriel, give me a few minutes and then we’ll be ready for you!” The man called. A shiver of fear and anticipation raced down Sam's spine at the proclamation.

 

“Remember, you can always use your safewords. Relax. It's just like at home.” Gabriel soothed, and Sam obediently tried to relax into his lover’s touch. Over his head, the Doms were discussing the finer points of Morgan’s cutting scene. Sam tuned them out, electing to grab a catnap in preparation for his turn on the stage. 

 

Sam came to with a chuckling Gabriel shaking his shoulder. “See? Plug him and cuff him and he goes right off into subspace.” Michael and Alanna laughed as well and Sam flushed a bit. 

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Time to show them what you're made of.” Reality crashed into Sam like a bucket of ice water and he shook as Gabriel helped him to his feet. 

 

Heather touched his bare ankle as Sam passed by, led by Gabriel. The woman said nothing, but she offered him an encouraging smile. Sam gave a shaky grin in response. Once they reached the stage, Gabriel held the curtain aside for his mate and helped him up onto the platform. Master Alan was waiting for them.

 

“Everything is set up. Do you need anything else?” Gabriel murmured something that Sam couldn't catch, and the other Dom winked. “Of course. I'll be right back. Get your lovely boy settled.” He disappeared through the door at the back of the stage. Gabriel kissed Sam comfortingly.

 

“Trust me?” The Angel whispered, pressing his forehead to Sam’s.

 

“Always, Sir.” Gabriel purred in response and helped Sam to kneel on a round platform, about two and a half feet across. The world spun a bit as the platform twisted, and Sam realized that it was like an oversized Lazy Susan. Gabriel unclipped his cuffs from each other, rubbing the hunter’s wrists tenderly before securing them to a chain over Sam's head. The slack was drawn out, leaving Sam's arms strung up above him. The human wondered why Gabriel hadn't taken his shorts off yet.

 

“All in good time, Sampson.” Master Alan returned with whatever Gabriel had requested, carefully keeping it out of Sam's line of sight. With a playful bow, Alan withdrew and raised the curtain. 

 

Gabriel felt it the moment that Sam realized that people were watching them- the hunter went rigid, snapping almost completely out of his warm, comfy headspace. Gabriel was on him in an instant. He cupped Sam's face in both palms and pressed their foreheads together, overwhelming Sam with his presence. They shared breaths for several long moments.

 

“Focus on me, Sam. Breathe with me. Ok? It's gonna be fine. You're safe. It's just me. No one else. Just you and me. You can safeword at any time and I'll snap us out of here. I swear.” Gabriel's voice was low, for Sam's ears only. Sam nodded, though he shook with nerves. “Should I blindfold you?” Now Gabriel's voice was louder, projecting to the small crowd that had gathered.

 

“No, Sir.” Gabriel nodded approvingly. 

 

“Such a good boy.” The Angel stepped away and retrieved a soft doe-hide flogger. He caught Sam's eyes and gave him a toothy grin as he teased the sub’s chest with with strips of leather. Gabriel favored the doe flogger for warming Sam's skin up- even the strongest blow would barely even sting, nothing less cause any damage. Sam smiled back from under his bangs, understanding that Gabriel was in a teasing mood. 

 

Gabriel popped him with the flogger repeatedly, gradually bringing Sam's skin up to a rosey pink. Every once in a while, Gabe snuck in and pinched or tickled at his sub’s ribs, nipples, and prominent hip bones. A glance at the onlookers showed interest at the playful sadism. Morgan and his girl had returned and claimed Gabriel's vacated seat, with the woman bundled firmly into a blanket at his feet. The Dominants locked eyes for a moment and Gabriel immediately pegged him for another loving Sadist. He returned his attention to Sam and was pleased to see that he was quickly sinking back into a pleasant headspace. With a happy hum, Gabriel decided to move on to the main event.

 

“You look much more relaxed now. Ready for a challenge, sweetheart?” Gabriel asked mildly. Sam purred deep in his chest and nodded.

 

“Always, Sir.” 

 

“Such a good boy.” Gabriel praised as he set the flogger aside and cupped Sam's cock through the leather shorts. After the teasing pain, the sudden rush of pleasure made Sam hiss and arch into the touch, the chain lashing his arms up causing his back to bow beautifully. Gabriel rubbed his length several times, encouraging it to full hardness.

 

_ “Tch. _ As much as I like these, they've got to go. Be very still, sweetling.” Gabriel produced a knife and carefully slit the shorts up each leg from hem to waist. The leather fell away, revealing Sam in all his glory. 

 

“Holy fuck!”

 

Sam’s eyes snapped to the crowd, landing on the girl who had been sliced up so beautifully. She was staring open-mouthed at Sam's groin even as her Dom scowled down at her.

 

“Manners, little one!” He rebuked softly, tugging at her collar. She flushed but didn't apologise, and Morgan cuffed her upside the head with no real heat.

 

Gabriel chuckled and cupped Sam's cock again, stroking slowly. “Yes, he's proportional all over, isn't he?” He asked rhetorically, and a chuckle spread through the assembled watchers. Sam’s hips twitched as he fought to keep from bucking into the touch. 

 

“First things first.” The Dom squeezed Sam's dick once more before producing a hinged cock ring, which he snapped around the sub’s cock and balls. It was just a hair the wrong side of tight, and Sam whined his approval.

 

Next, Gabriel spun the turntable and guided Sam to bend at the waist until the audience had a good view of the plug holding his channel open. He tugged it, drawing it out about an inch, before letting Sam's body pull it back in. The sub groaned when it ground against his prostate, and the audience echoed him. Gabriel repeated the motion several times before removing the plug entirely. He wrapped it in a cloth and stashed it in his bag to be cleaned before returning to Sam's side. The hunter was exactly as he had left him, and Gabriel made sure to praise him for his obedience. The young hunter had a praise kink a mile wide, likely stemming from a childhood devoid of it. Neither of them wanted to examine that very closely. 

 

“Sam is such an obedient boy, aren't you?” Though Gabriel addressed the younger man, he was putting on a show for the onlookers. Sam nodded.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“You’d do damned near anything I told you to, wouldn't you?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Let's put that to the test, shall we? Spread your knees and lean forward more- show the nice people your pretty little hole.” Sam complied, flushing bright pink as he exposed himself to a bunch of strangers. 

 

“Such a good, sweet, obedient boy.” The Archangel patted Sam’s rear as he carefully palmed something out of the bowl that Master Alan had brought him. He slowly brought it to Sam’s lower back, and the brunet yipped in surprise, squirming as much as he could in his precarious position.

 

“What is that, Samshine?”

 

“Ice, Sir!” Sam was already trying to chase the sensation.

 

“And what would you say if I did this with it?” Gabriel traced it up Sam's spine.

 

“Please, Sir! More!” Sam whined.

 

“And this?” The ice swirled around a pierced nipple, chilling the metal ring rapidly.

 

“Yes, Sir! Please!” Sam begged, arching into it. Gabriel praised him again before dragging the ice back down Sam's spine, over his tailbone, and finally brought it to rest a hairsbreath above Sam’s puckered hole.

 

“And this?” Gabriel asked softly as the ice just barely kissed the tender flesh. Sam gave a long, desperate moan. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes please! Please, Sir!” Sam shrieked as Gabriel teased the ice cube against the tight channel. With gentle pressure, Gabriel eased the ice inside. 

 

“Aaah!” Sam cried out, writhing as much as his restraints would allow. The onlookers gasped as Gabriel retrieved a second piece of ice and teased it in along the first. Piece by piece, Gabriel worked his way through the six cubes that Alan had brought him. Sam was a squirming, shaking, moaning, whimpering mess by the time they were all inside him. 

 

“Such a good boy.” Gabriel stroked Sam's shaking back. 

 

“So cold…” the hunter's teeth chattered a little. 

 

The angel kept petting his sub’s body, slowly easing the trembling. “Can you handle more fun?” Sam nodded gamely. 

 

“Yes, Sir!” His voice was was strong even through the chattering, and noises of approval and surprise traveled through growing crowd.

 

“Sit up, then. And I don't want to see a single drop of water spill. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” 

 

“What a good boy.” Gabriel praised as he spun the turntable so that the audience had a good view of Sam's front again. The human’s cock was still very much in the game, standing proudly despite the flush spreading all the way down to Sam's sternum. The Dom retrieved a tool he had made especially for this scene. It was comprised of two lengths of chain with alligator clips on one end of each. The other end of both chains split into two, and each smaller chain was attached to a corner of the same three inch by five inch strip of leather. A murmur of interest went through the onlookers as Gabriel held it up for them to see. He secured one alligator clip to the ring in Sam's left nipple, then brought the contraption down, passing it under Sam’s erection and settling the leather under the length. The other chain came back up and was secured to the right nipple, and the whole thing helped to support Sam's heavy cock. The submissive sighed in relief.

 

Once the support was in place, Gabriel retrieved a handful of capped, needleless syringes and several long metal rods. Each rod had a thick ball at one end and a blunt taper at the other. He held one up for the audience and Sam to see.

 

“Do you know what this is, sweet boy?”

 

Sam's voice was shaky and a little slurred when he responded. “A sound, Sir.”

 

Gabriel made an approving noise. “And do you know where it's going?”

 

“My cock, Sir.” Several males in the crowd hissed sympathetically, though Sam's face remained blissful. 

 

“That's right, baby. But first, some lube.” Gabriel popped the cap off the sterile medical lubricant syringe and teased the tip into Sam’s slit. He slowly depressed the plunger, sending the room temperature slick into Sam’s urethra. Sam moaned brokenly, shivering at the chilling sensation. A subtle Grace once-over told Gabriel that between the melting ice and the lube, Sam's core temperature was beginning to drop. However, his endorphin levels were sky high and his heartbeat still strong and sure, so the angel decided to press on. He retrieved the first, and thinnest, sound.

 

“Here we go, baby boy. Take a nic, deep breath for me.” Sam obeyed, and Gabriel gently guided the sound into Sam’s slit. The hunter sobbed when the ball came to rest against his cockhead, the metal rod fully embedded in his cock. His body shook as nerves that were never stimulated fired off in rapid succession. Gabriel, Trickster to the core, tenderly stroked his shaft, giving his sub even more sensation to process. 

 

After a few slow strokes, Gabriel partially withdrew the sound, only to ease it back in. He began moving his hand in the same rhythm, masturbating the hunter from the inside and out. Sam's abs twitched, his muscles shaking violently at the overwhelming sensations. The noises torn from his throat weren’t quite human, and Gabriel realised that he was going to have to cut the scene short before Sam completely broke- he was sure that he had seen his toy bag twitch minutely. Sam was losing control of his end of the bond. 

 

With that in mind, Gabriel carefully withdrew the sound entirely and replaced it with another one, this one a bit thicker. Sam went limp as Gabriel repeated the inside-and-out handjob, his whole body weight dangling from his wrists. The only muscles that weren’t lax were his abs and ass as he desperately fought to hold on to the long-since-melted ice water that was making his stomach cramp.

 

“Such a good, obedient boy. So good for me. One more…. Do you think you can take it?”

 

Sweat and tears dripped off the hunter's exhausted face as he nodded weakly, too strung out to speak. Gabriel replaced the sound with a new one, this one roughly the diameter of his ring finger. It wasn't the largest that Gabe owned, not by a long shot, but it was all he was willing to put Sam through under the circumstances. The audience watched in silent awe as Gabriel again began stroking Sam's purpled cock. 

 

“Do you think you can cum for me, baby?” Gabriel leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear. If the sub didn't feel capable of it, he didn't want to risk humiliating him in front of their audience by demanding what Sam was incapable of doing. The hunter nodded weakly. Gabriel spoke again, this time projecting to the enraptured crowd.

 

“That's it, Sam. Such a good boy. I can see you're so close. That's it… come on. Cum for me. Cum...now!” Gabriel withdrew the sound entirely and Sam came with a ragged, gutpunched scream, painting the stage in front of him in a spectacular gush of white. Gabriel tossed the sound aside and tore the cuffs loose, catching his beautiful husband as he collapsed, only barely clinging to consciousness. A murmur went through the crowd-  _ “He didn’t let go of the water!”  _ The angel held his love close and Master Alan dropped the curtain, muffling the sound of applause. 

 

The other Dom immediately rushed over, though he stopped a few steps from the pair on the floor. “That was magnificent, Gabriel.” His voice was soft, awestruck even, and Gabriel smiled tiredly as he kissed Sam's drenched forehead. 

 

“Wasn't he, though?” With Sam fading in and out of awareness, he wasn't controlling the flow of feelings across the bond and Gabriel was getting dosed with everything the Winchester was feeling. “Can we borrow a recovery room?” Sanctuary provided quiet, dim rooms well stocked with snacks and warm blankets for those needing private aftercare.

 

“Christ almighty, for that show you can use my private one!” Gabriel carefully hefted Sam into his arms, completely disregarding the startled eyebrow that earned him from Alan, and followed the other Dom through the backstage door. Alan guided him down a long, softly lit hallway, and to the rooms on the very and. A placard on each door at this end read ‘PRIVATE’. Alan unlocked the door and ushered Gabriel in. 

 

“Take all the time you need. There's plenty of food and drink in the fridge, help yourselves. Restroom is through that door, and there's a Jacuzzi tub behind that screen. The telephone by the bed is hardwired to the front desk, call if you need  _ anything _ .” Alan gave Sam one last awestruck glance before bowing himself out of the room. 

 

“Sam… Samshine, I need you to wake up.” Sam groaned. “I know, baby. I know. But I need you to go to the bathroom, ok?” There was another groan, this one sounding rather disgusted. “No, I'm not snapping to take care of it. You need to recover naturally, otherwise you'll crash. Come on, Samoose.” Gabriel set Sam's feet on the floor, waiting until he seemed relatively stable before guiding him to the restroom. Sam scowled and closed the door in Gabriel's face, earning a soft chuckle. Damned Winchesters and their pathologic inability to accept help. The former Trickster busied himself with filling and turning on the Jacuzzi tub. He also retrieved a few snacks and a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, setting them within easy reach. 

 

Sam emerged a few minutes later, looking decidedly less uncomfortable, though he was still shivering. Gabriel stripped and helped him into the tub. The angel tugged Sam until the hunter lay against his chest, back-to-front. The near scalding water quickly put an end to Sam's shivering, and he allowed Gabriel to nurse him into eating and drinking little bits at a time. 

 

“Still cold…” Sam breathed, the first real words Gabriel had heard out of him in half an hour. 

 

Gabriel smiled. “Oh?” Sam nodded, his puppy eyes cranked up to eleven.

 

“I feel so cold inside, Sir.” There was a healthy dose of mischief in the smile Sam was wearing, and Gabriel was helpless to do anything but indulge.

 

“And how do you propose that I warm you up?”

 

Sam teased a hand between them, capturing Gabriel's stiff cock where it was trapped against Sam's lower back.

 

“Oh!” Gabriel purred teasingly, as though the idea had just occurred to him. “Well, if you think it will help…” He carefully guided the still wobbly hunter up a little until the head of his cock teased at the taller man’s hole. Tender, loving hands eased Sam down by the hips until they were flush together. Gabriel hissed.

 

“Fuck, you weren't kidding…” Sam's inner walls were still a bit chilled, sending a bizarre yet strangely pleasurable jolt through the Dom. Sam gave a contented hum.

 

“Warm me up, then…” Gabriel obeyed, slowly rocking up into his mate. Sam let himself float in the hot, bubbling water, safely buoyed and comfortable in his bondmate’s arms. His cock twitched halfheartedly, but was reluctant to get fully in the game after the mindbending orgasm during the scene. Gabriel tried to reach down to encourage the recalcitrant flesh, only to have his fingers swatted away. 

 

“No, just like this. Just want you…” Sam slurred. He was still pretty strung out, and Gabriel smiled into the crook of his neck.

 

“Whatever you wish, my  _ hjarta _ .” Gabriel breathed as he slowly filled his mate over and over. He peaked with a soft cry, shuddering and pouring his hot seed into Sam’s body. 

 

Sam moaned contentedly. “Hmmm… yes… so warm.” Gabriel barely had the strength to snap them over to the bed and under Master Alan’s plush black bedspread before sleep claimed then both.


	9. Chapter 9

 

One thing Sam loved about the location of the Men of Letters bunker was its proximity to Emporia, Kansas. For the small price of a three hour drive, he could escape the watchful gaze of his older brother and spend a weekend getting his freak on at his favorite kink club, Screams ‘n’ Whispers. ‘Vanilla’ was not a term one would apply to Sam Winchester, and he shamelessly indulged in his laundry list of kinks at least once a month. Dean had once tried to question him about his habit of vanishing for the weekend and returning with a fresh collection of bruises and a gloriously fucked-out expression. He hadn’t repeated that mistake.

 

So when Sam collected a very specific duffle bag and left the bunker with a spring in his step and a self-satisfied grin, Dean’s only reaction was to scream  _ “Use a damned condom!”  _ at his retreating back. Sam snorted and raised a middle finger as he got into his car. He arrived at his customary hotel just a hair over three hours later, checked in, and started his preparation rituals. First, he shaved carefully, then used an enema. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be bottoming for anyone tonight, but it paid to be prepared. That done, he showered and scrubbed every inch of his body thoroughly, resisting the urge to jack the already plumping cock hanging heavy between his legs. No, it would be so much better if he held off until later.

 

Once he was dried off, Sam changed into his club clothes. The dress code was usually fairly lax, but this week they were throwing a ‘masquerade’ themed party and Sam was all too happy to dress the part. Adding a white ceramic mask that covered his eyes and nose to his usual getup of skin-tight black pants, a charcoal grey button down, a blood red tie and a black vest was a simple matter. Smirking to himself, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, tied his long hair back into a low ponytail, shouldered his gear bag, and hiked the half block to the club.

 

Screams ‘n’ Whispers doubled as a strip club, and Sam happily watched scantily clad people -both male and female, he wasn’t picky- gyrate on the poles as paid his entry fee. He was feeling self-indulgent tonight and spent a few minutes leaning against the bar, nursing a beer and letting the low thrum of arousal in his veins build. There was no rush- he was here for the weekend and would be spending most of both Friday and Saturday night in the club. Well, unless he found someone to drag back to his hotel room and fuck into next week, that is. Already, he could see a few people eyeing him. Sam smirked and arched his back just a little, knowing that it would put his abs and sculpted chest on display. When the song finished, he tucked a tip into the blonde dancer’s thong with a wink and headed back into the kink club section.

 

The atmosphere here was different from the strip club up front- the music was less oppressive, the lighting softer and more intimate. Sam waved a greeting to one of the dungeon monitors and posted up at the bar, this time asking for a whiskey. It was early, but there were already a handful of scenes being played out on the stages. There was a piercing scene going on that held his attention momentarily, but that wasn't what he was in the mood for tonight. What he  _ was _ in the mood for, he wasn’t quite sure. He perused the crowd, looking for a connection, a spark of interest. It was a little more challenging than usual, given that most of the patrons were wearing masks of some sort or another, but he was determined. 

 

After a few minutes, the hunter sensed someone sidling up to the barstool beside him. Sam suppressed a grin as he checked the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. His mask restricts his peripheral vision a little, but he can still get a good look. Male… certainly male. Shorter than the hunter, but then again who wasn’t? It was impossible to tell what color his hair was, as he had a Zorro-style mask covering the entirety of the upper half of his head. 

 

“Buy you a drink, tall, dark and handsome?” The stranger’s voice was sugar-coated sin and Sam felt  a shiver crawl up his spine. He knocked back the last traces of his whiskey with a dark smile.

 

“Hmm… well, I  _ do _ seem to be out of whiskey.” The man winked and signaled the bartender for a refill, plus a glass of his own. Sam nursed the new drink slowly- playing mildly buzzed was one thing. Trying to participate in a scene while drunk, on the other hand, was very dangerous. Beside him, the other man was idly playing with the little straw that came in his drink. 

 

“So, what brings you here tonight?” Short-stack purred as he chewed on the piece of plastic. Sam was quickly reaching the conclusion that he had an oral fixation and was debating on how he could get him to use it on Sam’s skin. 

 

“Just looking to scratch an itch.” Sam drawled, letting his gaze blatantly sweep over the other man, taking in the black denim jeans that were all but painted on and the black tank top that put a powerful chest with just a hair of softness on display. Long fingers that looked all sorts of wickedly talented were toying with the rim of his glass. The Winchester bit his lip- this guy was tripping all sorts of triggers for him. 

 

The man’s smirk turned predatory. “You gonna let me scratch it for you?” 

 

Sam hummed softly. “I think I might like that.” The shorter man took the mostly full glass from Sam’s hand and replaced it with his fingers, gently dancing up and down Sam’s exposed forearm. When lips replaced fingers, Sam couldn’t hold back a soft groan. 

 

The smaller man’s eyes remind Sam of the glass of whiskey sitting forgotten on the bar as they dance behind the black fabric hiding his face. “Here, or were you thinking more of a private show?” 

 

Adrenaline spikes in Sam’s blood, hot and sweet and dangerously addictive. He gives his new play partner a feral grin. “Here, Sir.” Sam purrs, letting his voice drop another octave. The other man smirks back, flashing pearly white teeth. He brushes his fingers over the cool ceramic hiding Sam’s face, teasing at the skin just below it, before winding Sam’s tie around his palm and using it to drag the Winchester off his barstool. Sam follows obediently, letting the shorter man arrange him exactly how he wants him- namely, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. 

 

“There’s a good boy.” The stranger rumbles and Sam’s whole frame shivers.

 

The Dom grins viciously. “Oh, someone has a praise kink. Excellent. If you can be a good boy for me, I’ll rock your world. That sound like a plan to you, hot stuff?” 

 

“Fuck yes, Sir.” Sam allows himself to be pulled along towards a spanking bench set up in a corner. Impact play wasn’t quite what he was angling for tonight, and the Dom must have sensed the change in Sam’s enthusiasm level.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby boy. I’m not gonna hurt you. No, I want to see just how obedient you can be. How good you can be for me, how long you can hold off before you cum all over yourself.” Sam didn’t bother trying to bite back the moan that claws its way out of his throat. The smaller man deftly striped the hunter out of his vest and tie. He unbuttoned the shirt but left it hanging open from Sam’s shoulders, taking a moment to admire the piercings through the submissive’s dusky nipples, then removed the belt holding Sam’s slacks up. 

 

Sam makes one last attempt at having any sort of control over this situation -other than safewording, of course- and presses right up into the Dom’s personal space. “What should I be calling you?” 

 

The shorter man chuckled darkly. “‘Sir’ was working just fine, though I’ll also respond to ‘ohgodplease’. As for you… I think I’ll be calling you whatever I damned well please, sweet boy.” A whine bubbles up in Sam’s throat as the Dom, all five feet, seven inches of him, effortlessly spins Sam around and presses him down over the bench. Sam tangles his hands around a length of rope secured to the bench, using it for a handhold as he braces for whatever the Dom has planned for him. The leather is cool under his bared chest, but it begins to warm quickly.

 

“Hard limits?” The smaller man asks, almost conversationally, as though he wasn’t tugging Sam’s slacks down his hips and exposing low cut black silk briefs to anyone who might want to watch. The Dom hummed in approval as he noted the “SAXX” logo around the elastic band. “Oooh, someone’s packing heat. Can’t wait to get my mouth on that.”

 

Sam’s cock twitched hard at the thought of getting those plush lips wrapped around his already aching flesh and he groaned softly. “No blood play, no cutting, if you fuck me you use a rubber, and don’t cum in my hair.”

 

The Dom snorted. “Figures you’d be a total princess about your hair.” He gently tugged Sam’s ponytail, getting a hiss in response. “You cleaned up recently?” 

 

“Right before I got here.” The smaller man made an approving noise and traced his thumb up the crack of Sam’s ass. 

 

“You good with me rimming you?”

 

Sam jerked hard and pressed his hips back into the other man’s palm in blatant invitation.

 

“Fuck, yes! Can we quit playing twenty questions and get on with it?” There was a moment of hesitation before Sam realized just how badly he had stepped out of line by being so demanding. “I mean… please, Sir?” 

 

The Dom laughed darkly. “I’ll let you have that one, but only because of how desperate you are. Be mindful of your tongue in the future, or you won’t get my cock later.” Sam whined, high and needy, and the other man gave him a gentle spank on the right ass cheek. “Good boy.” The sub whimpered again and arched into the teasing touch. He was beyond pleased when the man behind him tugged the tight fabric down to Sam’s thighs, effectively hobbling him and leaving him completely on display.

 

“Ever had your prostate milked, Gigantor? Or been fisted?” The gasp torn from Sam’s chest got a chuckle in response. “Should I take that as a ‘no, but  _ please _ do’?” 

 

Sam nodded enthusiastically and bucked his hips up. The Dom choked back a groan. “Such a good boy, so eager to please. Ask me nicely.”

 

The hunter didn’t hesitate before shamelessly begging for what he suddenly craved more than oxygen. “Please, Sir! I want your hand inside me!” The other man hummed approvingly and produced a bottle of lube from his pocket, setting it between Sam’s shoulder blades for safekeeping before leaning down and, without preamble, licking a broad stripe directly across Sam’s hole. The hunter squealed and bucked in response, causing the Dom to huff a laugh against the delicate flesh.

 

“So sensitive… I want you to do something for me, baby boy. Can you be loud for me? I want to hear you screaming for me.” Sam nodded eagerly. “So good for me.” And boy, didn’t that sinful voice praising him do all sorts of things for the hunter? That tongue returned and swirled around Sam’s rim, ripping loud curse out of his chest. Sam’s first instinct, honed by years of sharing a tiny motel room with his brother and dad, was to muffle himself against his arm, the bench...anything to keep his voice lower. Instead, he turned his head to the side and let his Dom hear every whimper and moan. The man was pulling out all the stops, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns before spearing it in and starting to work Sam’s channel open. He worked slowly, licking over and over until Sam’s flesh was wet and sloppy with saliva and the hunter was writhing desperately on the leather bench. Distantly, the sub noted that there were a few people watching them. He gave exactly zero fucks, all of his focus concentrated on the Dom with his tongue buried in Sam’s ass.

 

When the Dom leaned back and wiped his mouth on his forearm, Sam whimpered at the loss. The smaller man chuckled indulgently. “Oh, hush. You’ll get what you want, you greedy brat. But I’m not going in dry.” He picked up the lube, which had miraculously not fallen to the floor in the midst of Sam’s writhing, and poured an ample amount into the dip of the sub’s lower back. “Stay very still now, love.” He dipped his finger tip into the puddle of slick and teased it around Sam’s loosened rim, dipping in just a hair before retreating to swirl around the dark flesh again and again. 

 

Sam was babbling at this point, whining and begging shamelessly. “Please, Sir! More, oh god please!” The smaller man smirked and eased his finger in to the last knuckle, crooking it to tag the other man’s prostate for the first time. Sam wailed, arching into the delicious pressure. His movements sent a trickle of lube sliding up his back, and the Dom swatted him with his free hand.

 

“Can’t you be still?” 

 

Sam pouted and whined as the finger was withdrawn. “I’m sorry Sir, it just feels so good!” There were a few scattered chuckles from their onlookers. Both men ignored them. 

 

“Poor boy… if you think  _ this _ is good, what’s coming later is going to make your brain leak out of your cock.” The pressure on his prostate returned, this time from two fingers rather than one. Sam whimpered again, fighting to not writhe the way his body wanted to. Two fingers pumped in and out languidly a few times before a third was added to the mix and Sam’s eyes went crossed, a garbled moan rattling out of his chest. 

 

Three fingers became four, spreading Sam’s inner muscles further than they’d ever been. That wonderful pressure on his prostate had stopped for the moment, though Sam was rather grateful- he’d been getting alarmingly close to orgasm and the Dom had told him to hold off. His body was slowly relaxing and becoming adjusted to the larger-than-normal intrusion, the burn melting into pleasure the longer it went on. 

 

“Ready for my thumb, sweetling? Are you gonna be good for me?” The Dom drawled and Sam nodded so enthusiastically that he banged his chin off the spanking bench. The man behind him barked a laugh. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He retrieved another palmful of lube from Sam’s lower back and began working his fingers back in.

 

“Take a nice, deep breath for me and exhale slowly.” Sam obeyed mindlessly, letting his whole body go slack. Well, all but about eight inches worth, at least- his cock was achingly hard where it was trapped between his belly and the bench. He felt the Dom tuck his thumb in tight against the rest of his fingers and slowly start sinking them into Sam’s lax body.

 

“Ohhhh….” Sam groaned, low and broken, as one knuckle breached his body. The Dom patted his hip encouragingly.

 

“That’s it, baby boy. So good for me, taking my hand like this. Fuck,  _ look _ at you. Stretched so wide…” The shorter man was rambling now, a steady stream of praise tripping off his tongue like a prayer. Heat flared in Sam’s chest, driving him to want to try even harder. A second knuckle, followed quickly by the third and forth, eased past his puffy and tender rim. 

 

Both men were gasping for breath- Sam against the knife-edge of pain that threatened to block out the pleasure of being stuffed so full, the Dom behind him in overwhelming joy and arousal at the sub’s complete surrender to him. “Nearly there, cowboy. Just...a...little...more…” One last push and the widest part of the Dom’s hand popped past the ring of muscle. Sam squealed, high pitched and breathless, before going completely limp. In comparison, the last bit was almost too easy and Sam’s channel greedily swallowed the intrusion all the way to the wrist.

 

The Dom gave Sam a few long heartbeats to adjust, stroking his trembling thigh and flank soothingly. “You ok there, baby boy?”

 

Sam ripped a few desperate, ragged breaths in through his nose as he worked past the burn, letting it settle as heat low in his gut. Finally, he nodded. The Dom used his free hand to wipe sweat off the other man’s face, working around the mask that had slipped a little. 

 

“Green?” The shorter man asked.

 

Sam nodded again. “Green, Sir.” 

 

“Fantastic.” He carefully unfurled his fingers and crooked them into Sam’s prostate again, earning a pleased moan. Under Sam, his slightly flagging erection surged right back to full hardness. The Dom pumped his hand back and forth slowly, letting his knuckles drag over that bundle of nerves over and over and over with tortuous precision until the man under him was sobbing desperately, grinding into the leather bench as best he could. Tears and sweat streaked down his cheeks as he hovered on the razor’s edge of orgasm, keeping himself from falling over by sheer will alone.

 

“Oh, god... Please! Please Sir, let me cum! Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck-!” Sam begged breathlessly as his body danced on the other man’s hand. 

 

The Dom growled low in his chest, a feral, animalistic sound. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? So fucking obedient. You’d let me do this all night, wouldn’t you? Fucking your ass with my fist and making you gag for it, begging for release?” Sam screamed when the Dom pressed four knuckles into his prostate and dug in.

 

“Please…” The hunter’s voice was nothing more than a hoarse whimper now, fucked out and half exhausted.

 

The amber-eyed man groaned and twisted his wrist one last time. “Give it up for me, baby.” Sam came with a scream torn from deep in his chest, wailing his way through surge after surge of blinding pleasure without a hand ever touching his cock. Spurts of hot cum shot out of him, seeming to go on and on until he was sure that there wasn’t a drop left in his whole body. Wrung out, he collapsed against the bench as the Dom continued to pump him for every single aftershock he could manage. 

 

When the hunter’s body finally stilled completely, the other man slowly withdrew his hand. Even in his exhausted state, the sub’s channel tried to cling to his forearm, weakly sucking it back in as he disengaged. Sam gave a weak whimper.

 

“Oh don’t worry, my wonderful, amazing boy. I’m going to fill you right back up. Just sit tight while Sir gets a condom, ok?” The Winchester made a pleased noise and relented, giving his Dom time to wipe his hand on a rag and retrieve a foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and popped the series of buttons holding his jeans shut, drawing his throbbing length out with a relieved groan. He didn’t even bother dropping his pants entirely, just rolled the latex on and guided his cockhead to Sam’s red and puffy hole.

 

“This isn’t gonna last long, baby boy. Sorry, you’re just too fucking hot for me to handle.” Sam made a noise that might have been smug just before the Dom pressed in. Part of him wanted to slam in and fuck the submissive with reckless abandon, but he held himself back- the man’s channel had been abused enough as it was. Instead, he moved slowly and gently, rocking back and forth in small motions.

 

“G’briel…” The submissive slurred, cum drunk and only barely clinging to consciousness. The Dom leaned forward and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. It wasn’t shocking that Sam was giving up (or just plain forgetting) the game, since he had just shot his brains out through his cock. 

 

“I’ve gotcha, babe.” He tucked his palms under Sam’s chest and snapped his hips once...twice…three times before he gave a low, shuddering moan and poured his release into the man under him. Sam could feel the hot spurts even through the latex barrier and he made a satisfied noise, enjoying the reflected aftershocks through the bond he shared with the Archangel. When the last shudders died out, Gabriel withdrew and yanked off the condom, tying a knot in it and tossing it into a pocket of Sam’s kink bag to be dealt with later. He retrieved a robe from the bag and carefully draped it around the strung out sub’s form before finally tucking his cock back into his jeans and doing up the buttons. He shouldered the bag and helped Sam to his feet, cuddling him close as he snapped them back to their hotel room for a much needed stint in the en suite jacuzzi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a fic challenge. Prompt words were: strip club, praise kink, secret identity, fluff. Ok I overshot the word count (it was supposed to be under 1000 words), so sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm going to put this out there: I'm heavily into the scene and have been for a long time. With all the 50 Shades crap out there *gag*, I am very touchy about keeping everything Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Please, don't try anything like this without proper guidance, it's all too easy to do serious harm to yourself or someone else if you get in over your head. I have personal experience with everything in this scene, both as a Domme and as a sub. The collar I gave Sam is my own, and very very personal to me.


End file.
